Fragile Heartz
by Darrinx
Summary: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are now a fully content and happy couple after the sacking of Skull Knight. But now a new enemy has come forth to challenge their unity. Chapter 14 and 15 are finally up. Contains Snuff
1. True Love Ways

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fragile Heartz  
By DarrinX

Chapter 1 True Love Ways

-Dark Magician-

The realm of darkness seemed black today, blacker than anytime before. Inside my heart burned like an arrow had shot through my very soul. Tears ran down my face like the many days before, as I and my Dragon flew through the plans of Egypt alone, vanished on exile from the only home id ever known.

But I can here you. Your asking what am I, The Dark Magician, doing alone in the cold nights of Egypt on exile. Well to tell you that I'll have to cast my mind back, back to the time everything in my world was shattered. So this is my story and listen to my words.

It had been two years. Two years had pasted since the last slavery tournament was held in Egypt. With Skull Knight destroyed, and the abolishment of slavery came a new hope to the planes that the world had been split into. People from the realms of Light had signed a peace treaty with the realm of Darkness, meaning that the threat of war between the two fiercest rivals in the land had been calmed, and new hope had sprung from the ground, much like the sweet fruit from the gardens of the Pharaohs palace.

But all this joy in the world paled in comparison to the joy I had felt. Because I had finally found the women of my dreams. She was strong, witty, with a beauty that even the Goddess's of Egypt couldn't match. She was my lover, friend, adviser, apprentice my entire life and I was hers. She was The Dark Magician Girl.

Together we walked through the Royal Courtyard, hand in hand are sceptres held proudly by are side. "Arr isn't this beautiful" Said my lovely maiden as we strolled through the garden, the smell of sweet desert flowers filling are senses with there sweet aroma. "Yeah it sure is." I smiled as I looked at her, my face alight with joy. "Hay Mahado catch me." Then as I smiled at the woman I loved, she snatched my sceptre from my hand. Her sweet voice giggled with laughter as she started running through the court yard. "What, ha, ha come back here." I shouted as I began to give chase. I chased her into the scrubs that surrounded us but soon she seemed to vanish amongst it's green beauty. I looked around the garden with a large smile on my face, but still my love could not be found.

"MANA where'd you go." I shouted but still she hid from me. I looked around smiling, trying to see where she would be in this game of hide and seek. It was then that I noticed something shining upon one of the court benches. I approached this small object as it shone in the light from the sun. It was the Black Pendent that I'd given my love as a present on her last birthday and she never took it off. I picked up her pendent and started panicking when I didn't find her. I was afraid that something had happened to her. Then I felt a powerful force behind me. Looking behind me I turned into the blast from a powerful Spellcaster.

I had just jumped out its way in time as I looked in the direction of the blast expecting a threat. But all I saw was my beautiful lover giggling with MY sceptre extended in her hand.

"I almost got you." giggled my lover as she threw my sceptre back at me. "Could I have my necklace back please?" She smiled at me so gently still giggling from her little attack as I threw her back her Black Pendent. She then placed the sparkling jewelled necklace around her neck and I saw her shiver as the power of the jewel returned to its owner.

"Arr I never get tired of that." Spoke my charming maiden as she recovered from the power boast. "Shall we continue." winked my goddess with her cheeky smile that always melted my heart.

"Ok"

I fired a Dark Magic Attack at my maiden, but she quickly ducked inside the Magical Hats shielding herself from my attack. I looked carefully at each of them, my eyes rolling over one hat to another, as I had four hat to chose from, but I knew where she was. Smiling I quickly thrust my sceptre forward and fired at the last hat from the right. I expected to see her jump from the hat just as my blast struck it. But instead it was empty, then she leaped from the left centre hat as she fired her own blast of Black Magic towards me.

Quickly I deflected her attack, but she charged at me, and using her staff as a pole-vault she launched herself at me and kicked me in the stomach knocking the wind from my body. My body felt broken from her pole-vault kick, but that was the least of my troubles as she tried to bring her sceptre down upon my head.

I brought my own sceptre up to block her attack but she was to quick, as she raised her knee up and struck me in the chest knocking me to the floor. I curled up into a ball as I felt her walk to my side

"Are you ok?" she asked her voice filled with worry as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "yes… BUT YOUR NOT" I then sprang to my knees and brought my hand to her stomach where I my Dark Magic at an open target, knocking her backwards.

She screamed as my blast forced her into the air and she crashed to the floor. Now it was my turn to worry as I saw her laying upon the hard marble floor coughing as she held onto her stomach.

"You have to be smart in battle, if an enemy thinks our weak they wont hesitate to attack you." I told her as I walked towards her and offered my hand to help her up. "Yeah, but your not an enemy." She coughed as I helped her to her feet. "I could have been."

Actually, in the past, her and I were enemies. I growled at the thought. A thought I had long wanted to forget, when suddenly until I felt a cold hard object push itself to my groin and looking down I saw her sceptre pointed right at my crotch.

"Don't show weakness in battle" giggled Mana as she fired out a Dark Attack powerful enough to knock me to the floor. I held my stomach in pain, when she then jumped up in the air and pinned me down with her sceptre.

I pushed up towards her, but she kept me pinned as she laughed at my struggles.

"Hay no fair." I joked as I tried to push her back but she'd gotten really strong over the last two years.

"Ha, Ha Pined Ya." She giggled as I still tried to fight her but we were equal.

"Come on say it" she added with a look of joy on her face.  
"Say What?" I asked confused as I struggled against her.

"Come on tell me you love me come on."

"You don't need to crush me to make me say that"  
"Come on, tell me please." She pouted playfully but I saw her grip weaken.

Seeing my chance, I swung my weight to the side and knocked her to the floor. Now I was on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"I love you." I said trying not to laugh as she struggled with her staff. "Now you tell me." I smiled as she tried to kick me in the back.

"I Hate You." She laughed as I held her down.

"No, that's not what I want to hear. Come on beautiful, tell me you love me." I spoke my smile now clear on my face.

"Ok, Ok, I… I got you." She said as I pushed up with all her strength and then started tickling me. I let out a howl of laughter, as my body was paralysed with glee, she was now on to of me again.

"I love you." She giggled happily, as she continued tickling my ribs. I felt crippled with laughter, as her delicate fingers touching me, knowing exactly where it would tickle. She then straddled my waist as she kept me pinned, her fingers still tickling me into submission as she began to speak.

"Now beg me to stop Mahado, come on beg me." She demanded an evil smile upon her face now as she tickled me harder.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha no stop it Ha, Ha you cant do this in a battle Ha, Ha, HA."

"But were not in a battle my love. So come on Beg!" She was finding it hard not to laugh herself, as she continued torturing me.

I reached up gently as her torture continued and grasped lightly on her arms. With her now locked I quickly rolled over and pined her to the floor once more. I stopped my laughing now and looked into those soft green eyes that gazed into mine. Like rare beautiful emeralds her eyes did shine, as her face was awash with a soft beauty, and I could resist no longer.

"I love you" I spoke breathlessly to me beloved Mana before lowering my lips to her own. I pulled her close to my body as she kissed me back with a kiss filled with love. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, as my hands caressed the soft blue silk of her robe as are kiss grew in passion.

(Cough, Cough)

I then quickly lifted my face from my loves and looked behind me to see who would disturbed us, but we soon scrambled to are knees.

"Please, forgive us great Pharaoh." I asked as we humbled are-self to Pharaoh Yami.

"Arise, you don't need to apologise for anything Mahado." Spoke the noble voice of the Pharaoh as he looked over us. Slowly we arose in the presence of the son of Ra.

"How are you my friend?" The Pharaoh asked as he approached me, placing his hands upon my shoulders, adorned in my dark purple armour.

"I'm fine my Pharaoh. I was just going through some training with Mana" I spoke to my oldest friend as he looked from me towards Mana and smiled.

"And how are you Dark Magician Girl?" But Mana just stood there blushing as he looked at her.

"Answer him" I whispered as she struggled with her words. The two of them had become very close over the years, but she still found it difficult to answer the Pharaoh's questions.

"Well your goner have to start getting used to answering questions Mana. Especially after tomorrow." Spoke the Pharaoh as he walked pasted us and took a drink from the large water founting at the centre of the garden.

"Why's that Yami?" I asked turning towards him.

"Because I would like to make Dark Magician Girl a member of the Elite Royal Guard." Spoke the words of the Pharaoh as he turned and looked into are surprised faces. This was the highest honour someone could receive next to becoming Pharaoh itself.

"My Pharaoh are you sure." She asked the surprise still clear on her voice as I turned towards her.

"Of-course! Mana I've seen your skill improve."

"Yes, my advisors and I have monitored your fighting skills over the last two years, and I must say, I'm quite impressed, but if you don't want to I understand."

"No my Pharaoh, I fell honoured that you feel I'm ready, and I accept your generous proposal." said Mana as the colour returned to her cheeks lowering her head in a bow. It was then that I felt my heart burst with joy.

"I'm glad you've accepted Mana. As a member of the Elite Royal Guard you'll be looked up to by every developing warrior in Egypt. You will also join the ranks of some of the greatest warriors in Egypt, such as Buster Blader, Black Luster Solder and of-course The Dark Magician." Pharaoh then looked at with a smile. "But more about that later, now we must prepare for the ceremony tomorrow so I must take my leave, and congratulations Dark Magician Girl."

"Thank you my Pharaoh." Replied my beautiful Mana as we bowed are heads, as the ruler of all Egypt walked past us. We now stood alone in the courtyard as we looked at each other shock still fresh on are faces.

"wow I cant believe it. Me a member of the Elite Royal Guard O YES"

Then Mana flung herself into my arms as we kissed each other strong. I held her tight to me as we kissed, are hearts filling with joy and pried. Slowly we broke are kiss and looked deep into each others eyes and smiled before I raised her up into my arms. We kissed once more as she wrapped her arms around my neck, as I carried her back into the palace and into are quarters where we made love.

-Well, first off, I'd like to thank KiWingz again for allowing me to write this sequel to her story Broken Wingz, and I hope people who have see the first chapter before will enjoy these changes I've made to it. Thank you for taking time out to read are story.-


	2. Rise To Honour

Chapter 2- Rise To Honour

The ionisation ceremony was amazing everything a great warrior deserved. I was so nervous that I could feel the lumps in my throat growing as I looked at myself in the fall length mirror. I egested my armour accordingly and picked up my sceptre with pride. I couldn't believe it. The woman I love was going to become a famous warrior and protector of the Pharaoh.

KNOCK , KNOCK .

"Come in." I said as the door was knocked and Pharaoh Yami entered my room.

"Are you ready Mahad?" asked the Pharaoh as I turned to face him the nerves raw on my face.

"I think so Yami." I said in a shaky voice my hands shaking with anticipation.

"Hey, calm down. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the one being praised today," said the Pharaoh as he took my hands in he's to steady my nerves we'd been friends for over ten years and he'd always kept me calm even when things got there worst and he was there for me now.

"My Pharaoh, I'm just so proud the woman I love is going to become one of your most trusted guards. It's such a great honour."

"I know, but if you don't calm down your going to burst before this is all over."

"Yes I know…" I paused as I tried to think of something to calm myself.

"Yami we've been friends for many years right?"

"Yes Mahado, and your also my most trusted friend."

"Yes... and we've always been truthful to each other right?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to ask you something?"

"What is it my friend?" asked Pharaoh Yami as I walked over to my dressing table I opened the draw and pulled out a small pouch and walked over to Yami and emptied the contents of my pouch into my hand and out fell one gold and sapphire ring.

I picked the ring up for the Pharaoh to see before placing it into his hand.

"I'm going to ask for Dark Magician Girl's hand in marriage after the ceremony today my Pharaoh I was just wondering if you'd bless us by being my best man. Please Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh smiled at my request and looked at the ring with its multicoloured stone it seamed to change colour with the light I was very proud of it and I hoped the Pharaoh liked it to.

"This ring is beautiful and the stone is unlike anything I've seen before what is it." said the Pharaoh as I smiled.

"Well I brought the ring from a merchant from the Fire Realm and the stone's a very rare one. It's called the Sage's Stone its supposed to keep lovers close to each other."

"Yes, I've heard of the powers of the Sage's Stone and I'd proudly be your best man Mahado. I promise you that I will give you the finest wedding that this land has ever seen." said the Pharaoh my eyes close to tears at Yami's kind words.

"O', the ceremony is about to start." I reminded the Pharaoh as I put the ring back into its pouch before walking out of my room towards

The Temple of the Gods.

The Temple of the Gods was as breathtaking as anything I'd ever seen before, with statues of the finest gold, onyx, and jewels know to man, but the vision that caught my eyes was that of my beautiful lover standing at the foot of Ra. She wore a beautiful red, gold, and white magician's robe, similar to her usual blue and pink robe, as it seamed to complement her beautiful figure very well. Everyone stood, as I and the Pharaoh walked into the temple and noticed everybody there. There was my friend Buster Blader, a member of the Elite Royal Guard. The mighty Summoned Skull, lord of all fiends. Even Guardian Angel Joan, ruler of the Realm of

Light and she was accompanied by Gilford, The Lightning Champion of the Light Realm.

But my good friend Black Luster Soldier was missing, which was strange, but I pasted it by as I sat down in the front row looking at my lover with tears in my eyes.

The court high priest, Frontier Wiseman, walked up to Dark Magician Girl with the holy oils of purity.

"My fellow men and women of Egypt, we gaze upon this warrior as she is the chosen one, chosen by Ra and of The Pharaoh to become his sacred protector and vanquisher of evil and as such I now anoint this warrior with these holy oils given to us by Bastet Goddess of Protection as a symbol that you will protect The Pharaoh, with your body and soul. Do you accept?" asked the Frontier Wiseman.

"I do," said Dark Magician Girl and then the Wiseman dipped his thumb into the jar of oil and ran the Holy oils across her chest and heart in the shape of an Egyptian Ankh symbolising her pledge to protect the Pharaoh with her very soul.

"Next, I take these Holy waters from the tears of Thoth God of Writing and Knowledge to symbolize your wisdom and judgement to do the right act in the line of duty as the Pharaoh's guard. Do you accept?"

"I do," replied Dark Magician Girl as The Wiseman washed her face with the tears of Thoth and I found it hard myself to hold back my tears.

"And finally, we present you with this sceptre crafted by the very hand of Ra protector of Egypt and King of all the heavens by accepting this sceptre you vow to be loyal to the Pharaoh in every venture you take and serve him with honour until you are purified by Anubis and enter the world beyond. Do you accept?" asked the Wiseman with his last question.

"I do." said Dark Magician Girl her pride clear in her voice and then I lost all control and let the tears of joy fall from my eyes as she handed back the sceptre of Ra and a white scarf was placed upon her shoulders now symbolising the end of the ritual.

"My Pharaoh, I present to you: The Dark Magician Girl, your new protector," presented the Wiseman as Mana bowed to her knees to the Pharaoh and he placed his right hand upon her head.

"You have been anointed purified and shown great strength in handling the sceptre of Ra now arise and take you place in the ranks of The Royal Guard," said the Pharaoh, as Mana arose tears streaming down her beautiful face like raindrops as The Pharaoh gave her a light kiss upon her forehead and raised her hand to the sky and presented her to the crowd as the newest member of the Elite Royal Guard.

The people cheered and white flowers were thrown at her feat as the ceremony came to an end.

"Thank you, thank you everyone I'm honoured to become-" she was saying until the doors to the temple busted open and everyone turned to face this intruder.

I grabbed my sceptre and took a defensive position with Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader by the Pharaoh's side. The intruder looked like a young elf he was wearing green and brown cloths with blonde hair and black marks under his eyes his head was dripping blood like he'd been in a battle with someone extremely powerful and Buster Blader quickly ran to his side as he fell to the floor.

"Celtic Guardian, what happened to you?" asked Buster Blader as we walked over to him being very careful of this intruder.

"Buster Blader, what is the meaning of this, who is this man?" I asked, my sceptre still pointed at the elf intruder.

"His name is Celtic Guardian, he is a friend of mine. Look he needs help, he's hurt really bad," said my friend, his distress clear in his voice as he helped Celtic Guardian to his feet.

"We have to take him to the cure master at once," said Dark Magician Girl as Buster Blader pleaded with me to let him stand.

"Take him to Dian Keto, The Cure Master at once. Dark Magician let him pass," commanded The Pharaoh as he walked up to us.

Then seeing the Pharaoh, Celtic Guardian fell towards him and dropped to his knees at the Pharaoh's feet.

"Please, O' great Pharaoh. I've fought my way through the Earth Realm to beg for your help. Please great Pharaoh help us."

"I don't understand, what's going on Celtic Guardian?" asked The Pharaoh as Buster Blader helped him to he's feet once again.

"Please my pharaoh, there's not much time, he said, he said he'd be back for us at day break, please, you have to help us, you have to!" pleaded the Celtic Guardian as he fell to he's knees again and clutched the Pharaoh's legs in desperation.

"Look, I'm willing to help, but you have to tell me who's coming for you."

"He's a vile monster from the east and he commands an army of some of the most powerful creatures in all the land. We've been battling for almost two days, but if we don't get help soon, all of The Earth Realm will fall to this man." pleaded Celtic Guardian as he looked up into the Pharaoh's eyes his bloody face telling more truth than he's words could have ever spoken but I was still sceptical.

"What about The Black Luster Soldier? If you've been battling for two days, why hasn't he sent for us?" I asked in concern.

"He has my lord, but every time we try to send a messanger, the messanger would get struck down before they can even leave the front lines, so I left. I've been fighting for hours to beg for The Pharaoh's help. Please my Pharaoh, show pity on us and please help us rid this tyrant from are land PLEASE I BEG OF YOU." Pleaded the Celtic Guardian his tears raining down his face mixing with the blood on his face.

"Pity isn't needed my friend. Buster Blader, take Celtic Guardian to Dian Keto at once. Dark Magician Girl, prepare the dragon pen. Dark Magician, rally are soldiers. We leave at once."

"Dose that mean you'll help us my Pharaoh?" asked Celtic Guardian his face now alight with promise.

"It means that we'll vanish this tyrant from your land my friend," said the Pharaoh, then one of the Pharaoh's bearers came over to him carrying his battle crown and sword.

"What can we do to help you my Pharaoh?" asked Guardian Angel Joan as she and Gilford ran over to us.

"How many soldiers do you have?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Fifteen, but if we leave now and rally are soldiers, we could be able to help you by midday."

"Make it sooner, ok?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh, Gilford and I are leaving," Guardian Angel Joan and Gilford the Lightning quickly left the temple and Celtic Guardian thanked the Pharaoh greatly before being carried off by Buster Blader to see the cure master.

Mana ran off towards the Dragon's pen. I grasped my sceptre tightly as I thought about the ring I'd left in my dressing table as I walked out of the temple towards the troops preparing them to depart.


	3. Dogs of War

Chapter 3- Dogs Of War 

-Dark Magician-

The troops quickly rallied to my commands and quickly started gravening up their equipment, and weapons when I looked over towards the Dragon Pen and saw my beloved Mana saddling a Grey Wing Dragon. It wasquickly mounted by one of are soldiers and I walked over to her smiling.

"Don't worry Mana, I know you're nervous," I said as she looked up into my eyesbut shejust turned into the Dragon Pen in silence which was unlike her.

I entered the Dragon Pen just after her and saw that only one Dragon remained. My Red-Eyes Black Dragon and she was about to take its Raines.

"No Red Eyes, Stop." I shouted as Red-Eyes had a vicious temper, but I just stopped in my tracks as I saw my beautiful lover place her hand on the face of my vicious Red-Eyes and he just purred like a little kitten as Dark Magician Girl stroked his face.

"I really like your dragon, Mahado. He's so strong and proud, just like you," said my lover as she turned into me and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm really scared Mahado, I've never been to war." added Dark Magician Girl and I felt some moisture touch my robe as I hugged her.

"Look don't cry," I said in a stern voice as I tilted her head up to mine and looked into her intoxicating eyes.

"I'm sorry Mahado I… I just don't want to lose you," said my beautiful lover as I lightly kissed her on the lips.

"You'll never lose me. I promise," I said as we hugged again.

"I'm sorry, but I just love you so much, and I have a terrible feeling about something."

"Look, there just nerves. I'll always protect you and I've taught you everything I know," I said as I gently touched the back of her head with my hand as I pulled her to me and we entered into a love filled kiss.

"MAHADO! MANA! WHERE ARE YOU?" we heard The Pharaoh shout our names, as I broke off our kiss.

"Come on! We have to go now," I said, as I quickly saddled my Red-Eyes.

"Red-Eyes out." I commanded and my dragon quickly left the pen and I looked back at her again and held out my hand to her.

"Come on. lets go," she took my hands, but her nerves were raw I could tell, but I knew she was strong she could do this.

We left the Dragon Pen hand in hand and I helped her on the back of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and then I quickly mounted my Dragon after her. I sat in front of her and I felt her hands take hold of my stomach, her skin as soft as velvet and then everyone gasped as the Pharaoh's Dragon arose. It was a monster in every sense of the word a monster worthy of the Pharaoh. It's deep red scales and second mouth made it a distinctive sight and I heard Mana gasp as it roared making even my Red-Eyes quake in fear as we watched the legendary, Slifer the Sky Dragon rise from the very earth below us.

"WARRIORS... OUT!" shouted the Pharaoh as he pointed he's sword towards the Earth Realm and his Dragon roared as he lead us into battle.

The power of Slifer was unbelievable! Even my powerful Red-Eyes Black Dragon had problems keeping up with this all powerful beast and it quickly led us across the sky's of the Dark Realm and soon into the damp and musky scented planes of the Earth Realm and in every single breath I took, I wondered what kind of forces we were facing and could even Slifer's powers help us defeat this foe. The Black Luster Soldiers powers we're almost equal to the legendary Dragon and even he was unable to defeat this foe so we're we.

The sky was thick with smoke and dust from the days of battle. Mana coughed at the thick air and even I wheezed at the dist and hymned in the air as we approached what looked like the last remaining camp of Earth Realm survivors and quickly, Slifer started descending, followed quickly by my Red-Eyes and then the rest of the troops. As our Dragons landed, the Pharaoh quickly jumped from his great beast and then I, too, descended my Red-Eyes and helped Mana down from my Dragon. I looked back and saw the dust raising from are chariot forces trying to catch up with are air forces.

"MAHADO! MANA!"

Dark Magician Girl and I looked over to the sound of a women coming from one of the camps and Mana quickly ran towards her.

"Tsurugi, what are you doing here?" said Dark Magician Girl as I watched her run over to her friend and hug her.

"Black Luster Soldier said he needed my help with the remaining survivors and help the wounded soldiers from the battle ground."

"O', ok, but-"

"Mana quickly!" I called out to her and she quickly ran to my side as we walked over to the Pharaoh who was talking to Black Luster Soldier and he greeted us with a welcomed smiled and hand shake.

"I'm glad to see you two here. Mahado we need all the help we can get," said Black Luster Soldier before he noticed Slifer standing behind us.

"My Pharaoh is that your Dragon?"

"Yes it is. Why?" asked The Pharaoh confused.

"My Pharaoh, you have to send that beast back immediately, to where it came from and any other Dragons you have under your command are foe has the power to bend any Dragon under his control. He's already claimed MY Luster Dragon, as well as all of are Soldier's Dragons. Please you must send it away."

The Pharaoh seamed reluctant to part with the powerful Slifer and so was I to part with Red-Eyes, but in time we sent are Dragon's away leaving all of us completely grounded as we waited for this great threat to arrive.

We watched on in silence and then soon the sun began to rise and then we heard a sound almost like thunder start to wash over the plains as the dust started to rise into the air. Our foe had arrived.

"Troops, tighten!" shouted Black Luster Soldier and our troops quickly rallied into respected quarters and drew there weapons ready for the upcoming battle.

Mana then brushed her hand against mine and I grasped it as we saw are enemy's unfold before us, but it wasn't what I expected to see. Instead of an army filled with warriors, this was an army of some of the most powerful Dragons in all the world. The front wave of Dragons was made up of roughly 75 to 100 Koumori Dragon's, followed swiftly by just the same amount of Lesser Dragons. The center wave was filled with Armed Dragon's LV5, and LV7, Luster Dragon #2, Cave Dragons, and sword wilding Mikazukinoyaibas. The back row contained even more powerful beasts with Rare Metal Dragons, Ryu-Rans, Seiyaryus, and the powerful Tri-Horned Dragons.

"There are so many," said Dark Magician Girl as she gripped my hand tight as she faced down her first army.

"Be strong darling. I'm with you," I said before my worst nightmare was realized as the air was filled with Dragons and not any Dragons, but 15 of the powerful Curse Of Dragons, 25 Divine Dragon, Ragnaroks, 10 Spirit Ryu's, Black Luster Soldier's Luster Dragon, and then 3 of the deadly Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"O' Ra," I said now with fear in my voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Mana as I gripped my scepter with fear.

"THE Blue-Eyes White Dragons… I hate the Blue-Eyes," I said as we watched another Dragon come over the arisen and this one seamed to humble even the Blue-Eyes White Dragons as they paid, he'd to this Dragon or the one riding the Dragon.

This Dragon was the Legendary Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy Of The End. A Dragon so powerful that no living person is said to have ever seen one, but this one was under the command of one man.

He was a tall man maybe 6ft with armour made from the bone's of dragons and a long black cape he stood upon this dragon with a strong face and a golden Dragon shaped flute in his right hand.

"SOLDIER'S! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" shouted The Pharaoh as he rode in front of us on a black stallion with his sword raised as this man raised his flute to his lips.

He and I locked eyes and he smiled an evil smile behind his flute before blowing into it with a powerful burst of sound and his Dragons shrieked from the sound of he's flute and they charged towards us.

"CHARGE!" Shouted the Pharaoh and everyone screamed and started to charge head on with the Dragons.

Lead by The Pharaoh, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician Girl, and Myself welead our soldiers into a head on attack with the Dragon Army. Swords clashed with the hard scales of the Koumori Dragons and are Spellcaster members quickly destroyed the Lesser Dragons. Mana in particular was extremely impressive. She destroyed 36 of the attacking Koumori Dragons and 26 Lesser Dragons alone some. Our warrior's fell to the powerful dragons, but soon we managed to silence the first wave of Dragons the ground awash with crimson and the body's of the fallen.

Then the Dragon Flute sounded again and we we're surrounded by even more powerful dragons. This wave of Dragons managed to destroy over ¼ of are forces and during the battle Mana and I were separated, I killed any Dragon that tried to stop me as I tried to locate her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked up to the sky and saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragons circling us like vultures just waiting for there master to sound that flute again and then I saw that the Chaos Emperor Dragon was missing…

-Normal P.O.V.-

Across the battle field during the blood and body's fought, Dark Magician Girl her incredible Dark Magic had helped destroy over half of the Dragon Army and she quickly defeated another Armed Dragon LV7 when The Chaos Emperor Dragon sat down next to her and off from it's back stepped the leader of the Dragon Army he's long iron sword glistened as he stepped off of his Dragon and pointed his Blade towards her.

"For such a beautiful young lady you've become quite a pain," said this man he's eyes burned with a deep red he's blade pointed straight at her face.

"Now duel me and see how strong you really are," said this man as Dark Magician Girl circled him her scepter held tightly as she steered into he's cold eyes.

"Firstly, tell me who you are and what you what with us?" asked Dark Magician Girl with rage in her voice as she pointed her scepter at him.

"I am the Lord Of Dragons and I want you DEAD!" shouted Lord of Dragon's as he charged at her, his sword swiping through the air and it struck down on her scepter hard with a loud CHING.

Lord Of Dragon's struck low and tried to strike her legs, but she quickly jumped back and fired a Dark Magic Attack at an open target knocking him to the ground. She quickly dashed towards him, her scepter ready to destroy him, but he held out he's hand and fired a magical attack of he's own knocking her to the ground. Lord of Dragon's jumped on top of The Dark Magician Girl and tried to bring his sword down on her head, but she quickly deflected his swipe with her scepter and kicked him backwards over her head and leaped back and tried to bring her scepter down on he's throat, but he quickly defended himself from her attack with he's sword but struggled under Dark Magician Girl's strength.

Then a Tri-Horned Dragon leaped on her back and sank it's teeth into her shoulder ripping through her flesh she tried to fight with the deadly Dragon and quickly knocked it from her back and quickly blasted it with a Dark Magic Attack, when she felt something behind her and quickly turned and sidestepped a stab attack from The Lord of Dragons and quickly deflected his sword with her scepter. The Lord Of Dragons battled with her the frustration clear in he's eyes as he struck out at her with a side swipe and she knocked his sword from his hand with ease and smashed the bottom of her scepter into he's mouth braking he's lower teeth and knocking him to the floor.

She was just about to deliver the final blow when another Dragon attacked her. It was a Luster Dragon #2, but it was blasted away from her by somebody behind her and she turned to see her lover The Dark Magician.

-Dark Magician -

I had just managed to find Mana and had saved her from a Luster Dragon #2. I saw the leader of the Dragon Army bleeding on the floor thanks to my beautiful apprentice and then I felt something like a thousand bolts of lightning past into my body as I was attacked from behind. I quickly looked up and saw Mana battling with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon which must have attacked me. but it was to strong and it knocked her to the floor with white lightning and then I saw the Lord of Dragons step on top of her as I tried to get to my feet.

"You fought well little girl, but now-" he then picked her up onto her feet and held her neck back as I watched on helplessly as I saw he's blade come to her throat.

"-you Die."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, but his cold blade severed her neck like butter and my love fell to her knees clutching her throat her red blood dampening the sands of the ground.

The paralyzing affect of the Blue-Eye's White Lightning warred off and I quickly ran to my fallen lover and clutched her in my arms as she fought hard for her life.

"Well I guess we're finished today. DRAGONS BACK!" shouted Lord of Dragons as I clutched my lover to my chest as I felt her life draining from this world.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I quickly grasped my scepter and fired a Dark Magic Attack at The Lord of Dragons, but his Blue-Eyes deflected my blast and he just laughed, as he and his Dragons took flight, retreating eastwards over the land as I cradled my lover in my arms not wanting to let her go.

I felt her last breath leave her body and her cheerful spirit left me and felt sick to my stomach in just one moment everything… everything in my life was gone my heart felt as though it had died and I was left with this disgusting feeling of hatred as I looked down at her face once awash with sunshine now covered in crimson and I cried out to her as I felt my friends now come over to me. Some people tried to make me to let her go, but I wouldn't. She wasn't gone, she was my life. She couldn't go! I need her!

I cuddled the empty shell of my lover, as I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to the camp. I walked through the gasps and sobs as I carried her towards The Pharaoh and I saw his face change to horror as he saw Dark Magician Girl in my arms. He fell to his knees and cried as I let him see her. She and he we're great friends, and even Black Luster Soldier and Tsurugi wept for her as I walked past them and started the long journey back to the Valley Of The Kings now fully alone.

For almost two days and nights, I wondered the desert, not stopping for water or rest as I carried my fallen love back to her home and finally after so many hours of walking I had brought her back to the Pharaoh's palace and carried her into the Temple of the God's. I placed her by the feet of Anubis, Lord of the Dead, and prayed for her deliverance, before finally passing out from dehydration.


	4. A Broken Souls Pain

Chapter 4- A Broken Soul's Pain 

I had laid by my love's side for almost two hours before some servants had found me and Mana, but I just stayed with her as they gave me fresh water before taking her body away from me to the ritual room. The Pharaoh announced the funeral at noon and many people who'd knew her or was touched by her great joy came. I watched as her body was cleaned for viewing and placed inside a sarcophagus and left at the base of Anubis as mourners came to pay there last respect to an amazing woman and a wonderful person, but not one of them felt as I did and I watched helplessly as the barriers took her sarcophagus away and carried her out into the hot, desert sun, to a tomb that had been made for her at the Pharaoh's command.

She was carried down a long set of steps and I followed behind, when a bearer tried to stop me from entering her tomb, but I just tossed him aside; nothing would keep me from her. I walked up to the sarcophagus and fell to my knees, bursting out in tears at my lover's chest and then I saw the mummifiers come towards her with the Rijksmuseum's hooks and I felt anger at this once holy ritual.

"NO!" I yelled to them in rage.

I grabbed the Rijksmuseum from the Mummifer's hand and threw it across the floor.

"My lord... it must be done," begged the Mummifer.

"No, I won't allow you to desecrate her body like this," I said tears still staining my face.

"But my lord, it is her right to be mummified for her to receive eternal life."

"SHE'S DEAD!" I shouted at the terrified Mummifer and I placed my sceptre at his face and it started to glow with my anger.

I wouldn't think twice about killing him.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE US IN PEACE!" I shouted and he quickly fled the tomb and I felt a cold chill enter my soul as I cried upon her shoulder and reached into my pouch and pulled out the wedding ring I wanted her to have.

"I'm sorry my love. I couldn't protect you like I promised, but I promise I'll have your revenge. I'll kill the Lord of Dragons for this I swear upon RA himself I will kill him for what he has done to you," I said to her immortal soul.

I knew she could hear me as I placed the ring upon her finger and kissed her on the forehead as I started to leave her tomb.

"I'll always love you Mana," I promised her as I left the tomb and sealed it shut with a large rock at front of the entrance and left for my so-called home once again to morn.

For three days, I stayed in my room. The door was locked, not wanting food or water I just wanted to be alone with my overwhelming grief. My once vibrant and exotic room was now a pile of destroyed furniture, dust, and the only thing that was left undamaged was the jugs of wine I'd asked for from the servants as I just drank myself into a state as my soul left me feeling crippled. I felt as though a great hole had opened up in my heart and nothing would ever fill it. I finished another goblet of wine when I heard footsteps behind me. I drunkenly turned to face this person who's disturb me in my time of morning.

"O… err HIC It's you Pharaoh. Forgive me, if I don't look pleasing to your eyes." I said sarcastically as The Pharaoh sat down upon my bed and shook his head at me.

"Look Mahado, I know your hurting but-"

"Don't tell me you understand because you don't PHARAOH." I said as I slammed to goblet of wine on the floor.

"You can't know how I feel. I lost her not you."

"Look I know but-"

"But nothing. Look I don't need a lecture or advise. All I want is to be left alone."

"I can't do that Mahado. I've left you alone for 3 days and look at you now..."

"So, what? Can't I greave what just because I AM The Dark Magician. I can't feel pain. Well so much for The Dark Magician I couldn't even save the woman I love."

"Look Mahado, I know what ever I say, you won't hear, but please try to remember all the good memories she left you with and try to forgive yourself. You did everything you could do to save her please she wouldn't what to see you like this my friend, would she?"

Then the Pharaoh left my room through the secret entrance from my chamber and once again left me alone. I picked up the goblet and turned to face a full length mirror and I looked at my reflection with hatred and disgust as I squeezed the goblet in my hand and threw it at the mirror, shattering my reflection into a million pieces, just like my heart before finally venturing outside my room for the first time in three days and walked towards the Temple of The Gods.

Normally, when I entered the Temple of the Gods I was bewildered by the life-like statues that inhabited this room, but now my soul was filled with anger and hatred as I approached the statue of Ra and screamed at the Sun God.

"TELL ME NOW! WHY… WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME? TELL ME! FOR WHAT PERPOSE DID YOU SEE FIT TO TAKE THE ONLY WOMAN I'VE EVER LOVED? TELL ME WHAT DID SHE DO THAT WAS SO WRONG THAT YOU WOULDN'T PROTECT HER FROM THAT BASTERD? TELL ME!"

But I received no answer which is what I expected as I turned my back on Ra and walked towards the exit.

"I knew you wouldn't answer me. all of you your nothing but slabs of granite. I've got more power in my finger than any of you so-called Gods and I'll prove it."

Then fueled with rage, I raised my sceptre and pointed it towards the statue of Anubis Lord of The Dead and smiled.

"I'LL START WITH YOU."

Then I released my Dark Magic at Anubis and it destroyed the God with one blast.

"SO NOW STRIKE ME DOWN ANUBIS! COME ON... TAKE ME!" Then I turned and Fired out another blast of Dark Magic and this time I destroyed the statue of Bastet Goddess of Protection.

"SO MUCH FOR YOU, YOU WERE SURPOSED TO PROTECT HER AND LOOK YOU, COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF."

I continued my rampage inside the Temple and destroyed each statue one by one when some priest's came in and tried to stop me.

"My lord! Stop this at once please. EREEGHH."

I simply kicked one of the priest to the floor when another grabbed my shoulder. I snarled at him and grabbed his hand. I felt it break under my grip and I blasted him with a Dark Magic Attack knocking him into a wall.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted as only one statue was left standing the statue of Ra.

I stared at him challenging him to strike me down now with his so-called powers and end my suffering, but he didn't and I held out my sceptre up and it started to glow with magic as I growled at him.

"COME ON! KILL ME, YOU BASTARD! TAKE YOUR REVENGE! COME ON, KILL ME!" I shouted, but nothing happened.

So I used my Dark Magic on the great God of God's and it struck him in the chest. I watched as I saw my blast start to break up and then it vanished like it had been cancelled out by something and I gasped as the statue remained unharmed, But how? And then I saw it start to crack the gold and marble started to shake and then the statue exploded leaving nothing more then broken gold and stone as the final god of Egypt had fallen to my power and I left in silence as I walked pasted the injured priests and left the palace grounds.


	5. The Backlash Begins

Chapter 5 The Backlash Begins

-Normal POV-

Buster Blader entered the Temple of the Gods and was shocked to see the statues of the Gods destroyed, where he had heard the commotion all the way in the other side of the palace, and was horrified to see the statues of the beloved Gods of Egypt trampled to the ground by some unknown force. Buster Blader looked through the wreckage for any sign of life when he heard footsteps behind him.

"My Pharaoh."

Buster Blader dropped to one knee as Pharaoh Yami entered the temple and was shocked by the blasphemous destruction of the Temple of The Gods

"What kind of heathen would desecrate the Temple of the Gods, My Pharaoh?" asked Buster Blader as the Pharaoh helped Buster Blader look through the wreckage

"I don't know Buster Blader, but I hope no body was… Buster Blader, quickly! I've found a priest!"

Buster Blader and Pharaoh Yami quickly helped pull the broken pieces of gold and rubble off of the Priest's body and looked at his badly injured body.

"Buster Blader, quickly go a fetch Dina Keto The Cure Master quickly, I'm not sure how long he'll last."

"Yes Pharaoh."

Buster Blader quickly ran from the dishevelled temple and ran for help.

"It's ok my friend your going to be ok," said the Pharaoh, but he knew that there was little hope for this poor man.

"My… COUGH" The man started coughing blood as he tried to speak.

"Don't talk please. You need to conserve your strength."

"No please... Cough My brother... did you find my brother?" the priest's voice grew weak from his injuries as he begged for help. The Pharaoh looked towards a wall opposite the injured priest and saw the body of another priest, but he was defiantly dead the blood staining the floor was more than enough to distinguish that.

"Yes, Buster Blader found him and I think he's ok."

"O... Cough thank you, my pharaoh." The man started to weep as the Pharaoh cradled his head with his arm.

"Look, can you tell me who did this please?"

"It- Cough it was… the Dark Magician."

"What!"

"The Dark Magician... terrible... violence we never… cough cough ERREGGHHHER!"

The man started choking and then his eyes rolled back inside his head and then, his head laid back unmoving. He was dead. The Pharaoh looked away and then, laid him back on the floor, stood up, and looked down at the dead priest.

"Two priests dead. Mahado what were you thinking?"

Buster Blader, then, ran into the Temple with Dian Keto, but the Pharaoh just turned towards them.

"You two are late," The Pharaoh spoke with anger in his voice as Buster Blader walked up to him horror still clear on he's face.

"Do you know who did this my Pharaoh?"

Yami didn't answer, but just turned his back on him and walked towards the entrance.

"Pharaoh… Do you know who did this?" Buster Blader insisted on an answer.

Yami just lowered his head and fought hard to hold back the tears in his eyes as he looked back at him.

"… Mahado."

Buster Blader looked back at The Pharaoh in shock as his friend's name was spoke from his lips.

"But... he wouldn't..."

"You didn't see him this morning. I've never seen him that way, but there's only one place he'll go…. Buster Blader order the soldiers to fall alert there to restrain Mahado immediately."

"But my Pharaoh-"

"I'm sorry Buster Blader, but he's guilty of blasphemy and murder of the first degree. We have no choice, but to arrest him."

"But please my Pharaoh, he's my friend. Surely, he deserves your compassion." "

"He is, also, my best friend and most trusted advisor, but ever since Mana died, he's not been himself and I fear that he's been driven into madness. We have no choice."

"Please let me talk to him. He won't hurt me. I'll get to the bottom of this. You have my word."

The Pharaoh smiled at Buster Blader. He didn't want to arrest Mahado since this was a crime punishable by death.

"Search Mana's tomb. If anything, he'll be there," replied the Pharaoh.

"Thank you my Pharaoh. I'll get to the bottom of this, I swear," said Buster Blader as he bowwed and left the Temple in search of his friend.

The Pharaoh looked around the once vibrant Temple with shame in his eyes.

"My friend, I hope you can," The Pharaoh sadly said, hoping that his friend really wasn't responsible for this Chaos.

-Dark Magician-

I had taken the quiet way out from the Temple to avoid any confrontation. By now the Pharaoh had gotten word of the chaos back at the Temple and was probably looking for me, but I didn't care. I'll kill anyone that dare keep me away from revenge, but there's still something I had to do first.

I made my way out of the Palace unnoticed and walked towards the tomb of my beloved Dark Magician Girl, when I noticed that it was being guarded by Buster Blader. I walked closer towards him and saw the anger in his masked face. His eyes speaking to me more than any word he spoke.

"Look Mahado, I'm not here for trouble. I just need to know that you weren't involved in that massacre inside the Temple of The Gods," asked Buster Blader, but I just steered at him in my drunken state and just smiled at him.

I could now see fear in Buster Blader's eyes and I liked it. I'll make Lord Of Dragons look at me the same way.

"Get out of my way, Buster! This doesn't concern you," I forced him aside and walked towards Mana's tomb.

"It does, when you kill innocent priests."

Buster Blader then grabbed my shoulder from behind. I turned and grabbed his hand and swung him around to face me as he fought back. I kicked the back of his legs away and forced him to the ground as I placed my sceptre at his face ready to strike.

"That Priest, also made that mistake," I said in rage, then clear my voice, as I looked into my friend's eyes.

He was fully aware of what happened.

"So you did do it."

"Yes, but like I said it doesn't concern you," I said as I threw him to the ground and walked past his body and looked towards my Mana's Tomb to see a small hole in the side of her Tomb's entrance.

I screamed as I ran towards her tomb and started pushing the large rock free from her Tomb and hurried down the cold steeps to her tomb. The Tomb was now dark and dismal with only small rays of light coming from the Tomb's entrance as I ran towards her sarcophagus to find it closed, but a few jewels where missing from the lid.

"Damn Grave Robbers! How dare they!"

Then I heard a small sinker come from the opposite side of the tomb and I walked over slowly towards the noise to a small pile of pots. I steered at the pots for a short time when I saw a small face look out from behind the pots and I snapped. I dived through the pots shattering each of them as I reached and grabbed the little theft. The man was only about 3ft, a little man with light grey skin a green hooded robe and a small shovel.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM MY WIFE'S TOMB!" I shouted at I kicked him in the stomach knocking him half way across the tomb.

He tried to get up, but I grabbed him by the hood of his robe and kicked him again. I kicked him for a few minutes, his blood soiling the floor of my darling Mana's tomb as I picked him up by his throat a looked into his broken face. His blood running onto my hands as I started to strangle him.

"Give me what you've stolen! NOW!" My voice now a drunken rage as he tried to reach into a pocket inside his robe.

Struggling for air he handed me back the few jewels from her sarcophagus's lid.

"YOU DESPICABLE LITTLE RAT!"

I kicked him again knocking him onto the floor again

"Mahado, stop it! You'll kill him," said Buster Blader as he entered the tomb and tried to restrain me by grabbing my arms behind my back.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

I watched the little Grave Robber start to flee the Tomb as I fought with my friend.

"ERREGG! NO!"

I threw my head back and head butted Buster Blader in the face knocking him off of me before elbowing him in the stomach, knocking him to his knees.

"You won't get away from me!"

I grabbed my sceptre and ran to the entrance of the tomb and saw the little thief running across the sand. I raised my sceptre and took aim as he was getting further and further away.

"You'll pay, little thief!"

My sceptre started glowing a dark shade of blue as I saw him look back at me. I smiled before I released my Dark Magic across the desert. My blast thundered like a dark serpent as it chased the despicable bastard before striking him in the back. I heard his screams across the winds before the force of my blast, caused his body to explode into a dark mass of horror on the desert sands. I watched as the dust raised and soon start to settle as I walked back into the tomb.

I past my wheezing friend without even a flinch and walked over to my Mana's sarcophagus.

"It's not safe for you here, my love."

I started pushing the lid off of her sarcophagus and looked at her broken body. Her skin now not the beautiful pink she once was, but now a grey almost ash colour. Her face once shining with joy and love massive, now grey and cold. I touched her face and let a tear fall on her arm as I put my arms beneath her and lifted her out of the stone coffin. I carried her out of her tomb and out into the hot desert sand.

"I hope you can forgive me Mana," I asked of my fallen bride as I carried her out towards the desert.

"Mahado, stop."

"Go Away Buster Blader! I don't want you near me."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. I now need to be alone before leaving this place."

"But, I need you to know I don't blame you for what you havve done. Your hurting, but your now a criminal and you know the punishment for the crimes you've committed."

Buster Blader looked at me with a saddened look on his face as I looked at him with a small smile.

"I know Buster, but right now death wouldn't be anything I wouldn't welcome"

"But Mahado I can talk to the Pharaoh try and get your sentence reduced maybe even dropped. You are a prince and a royal advisor. Please let me try," Buster Blader pleaded with me and I looked down at Mana and looked back at Buster Blader.

"Please get my Dragon for me. I'll need Red-Eyes where I'm going."

"But where are you going?"

"Please don't ask me questions, just get my Dragon… Please."

"Okay, Mahado what ever you want."

My friend then left me, as I laid Mana down on the desert sand and waited.

Soon Buster Blader returned with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon as I'd finished talking to my fallen angel. My Red-Eyes grunted as Buster Blader pulled on his raines trying to control my powerful Dragon.

"You shouldn't pull him like that. He doesn't like it."

I raised my love onto the back of my Dragon and I soon mounted my Dragon. I looked down at my friend and held out my hand. He grasped my hand and we shook hands as I looked out towards the now setting sun and looked back at Buster Blader.

"I'm sorry my friend. I shouldn't have struck you and your family."

"It's okay Mahado, and don't worry about The Pharaoh. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, my friend."

I spoke no more words as I snapped my Dragon's raines and he took flight. I stopped once again to look back at my home that I was leaving behind and down towards my old friend before finally looking back no more we took flight and flew towards the sunset as only one name entered my mind. A name that would always plague me until I had his head on a spit... that fiend Lord of Dragon's. 


	6. One Last Stop

Chapter 6 - One Last Stop

And so that's how I, The Dark Magician went from being a prince with everything I ever wanted, to being a criminal on the exile of my pain. Still fresh in my heart as I, with my beloved, Mana, by my side, flew across the now blackening skies of Egypt, as we headed to a place I knew Mana would be safe. I looked across the plains and noticed the mountings of the Earth Realm rapidly approaching as my Red-Eyes increased his speed as I snapped at his raines harder.

We started descending out of the skies now awash with stars. My Red-Eyes Black Dragon touched down just in front of the cold mountains with their large boulders and jagged, cliff edges and I looked back at Mana. I slowly picked her up off of my Dragon and looked down at her face, even in death she was beautiful. I started walking towards a small cave entrance and looked into the mouth of the cave and saw it was dark and quiet.

"Buster Blader and I used to sneak off to play here as boys."

I told my beloved Dark Magician Girl as I carried her into the quite hallow hole and ventured deeper and deeper into the darkness. The lack of light making it hard to find my destination as water dropped from the roof of the cold stone cave as I finally found what I was looking for. It was a resting place for my beautiful apprentice a small stone bench that had been built into the cave many, many years ago and now it was the resting place for the woman I loved.

"You'll be safe hear my darling. Away from those bastard Grave Robbers. I'll come back to protect you after I've finished with that Tyrant Lord Of Dragons."

I touched her face as it felt so cold with the bitterness of death. I touched her wounded neck to convince myself one last time that she was truly gone.

Then I noticed that her Black Pendent was missing and I felt my anger rise as I had killed that Grave Robber without checking him. I dropped a tear at the destruction of her necklace and took her hand in mine to feel the wedding ring that I had given her still on her finger and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, your still my bride in spirit, my love."

I kissed her forehead for the last time and turned to leave the cave now completely and utterly alone.

I found my way out of the dark cave without much difficulty and turned once again to look into the final resting spot for my Mana, The Dark Magician Girl.

"Goodbye… my love."

I spoke no more as I raised my sceptre an fired at the top of the caves entrance and heard the ground shake and the mountains rumble as an avalanche of rocks and boulders came down sealing the cave's entrance, locking my Dark Magician Girl's body inside forever.

I turned towards my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, who grunted at me as I walked towards him and climbed onto his back ready for my ultimate mission, the hunt for The Lord Of Dragons, and I knew only one person, who could help me. I pulled my Red-Eyes in the direction of the Earth Monsters Realm and snapped his raines. He then took flight in the direction of my new destination and my revenge.

As my Red-Eyes flew us towards the Realm of the Earth Monsters my mind came a wash with memories of Mana and how she was so happy after I'd rescued her from that disgusting sadist Skull Knight. How I'd help her put the years of pain and suffering behind her and the look on her face when The Pharaoh wanted to make her a Royal Guard such joy such vibrant love for life struck down by one swipe of a sword that look of horror on her face as she reached up to grasp her torn neck the look of fear in her eyes as I clutched her in my arms and the disgusting look in the Lord of Dragons eyes a look of bloodlust and satisfaction a look of just pure evil as he steered at me I've seen that look before somewhere, but I didn't care where all I cared about now was revenge.

I pushed my Dragon to its limits as it flew its way towards the Realm of the Earth Monsters. I could smell the fresh sent of grass and wetland as Red-Eyes flew us over a small lake before I spotted the remaining camps of the Earth Realm solders. Red-Eyes started his descent towards there camps the wind struck my face as Red-Eyes flew towards there camps and finally touched ground just short of there camps.

"Thank you, Red-Eyes."

My dragon just grunted as I climbed down from he's back and started walking towards the camp. The warriors where mostly asleep as I walked past the camp sites oblivious to anybody around me as I walked towards the largest tent on the battlefield.

As I expected sitting outside was my best friend, Black Luster Soldier sharpening his powerful blade with just his lower armour on he's bare well muscled chest open to the cold night winds.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked as he turned towards me, his face smiling with happiness.

"Not when there's the threat of war my friend," replied Black Luster as he held out his hand to me.

I gripped his hand with mine as I smiled at my friend.

"It's good to see you my friend, but are you ok? You don't look well."

"I'm ok, Black Luster. Just hurting."

"I'm sure you are that heathen I promise you I'll break his neck for you the next time he invades, Mahado."

"There isn't going to be a next time Black Luster. I've come here for his location. I'm going to kill him personally."

"Ha! No way Mahado! You don't stand a chance against him."

Hearing that, my fragile calm broke and I grabbed Black Luster Soldier and punched him in the face his mouth breaking from my punch and his blood staining my already bloody hands. He didn't fall, but I could see he was stunned as he shook his head and wiped the blood from away from his mouth in anger.

"Don't mess with me Black Luster! I really don't want to hurt you, but I'm not in the best frame of mind and all I want is his location, nothing more."

Black Luster continued wiping his mouth in silence as he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face as he finished wiping his face and looked at me with a cold expression on his face.

"As your friend, I'd say you were crazy, but as a warrior I know what your feeling."

"No, you don't Black Luster. Nobody does. Just tell me what I want to know and nothing else."

"Ok I'll tell you what you want to know- Tomorrow."

"Stop playing games Black Luster! TELL ME!"

I had now lost all calm and pointed my sceptre pointed towards him.

"No... your drunk and not thinking straight. I'll tell you tomorrow, if you go there now you'll just get yourself killed."

"Don't doubt my power Black Luster Soldier just tell me what I want to know!"

I was getting frustrated and my sceptre started glowing with my anger

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"ERRERRGEHH!"

I charged towards him and tried to bring my sceptre down on his head, but he just grabbed my sceptre and pulled it down towards the ground and back fisted me in the side of the face knocking me backwards.

"ERR! You'll pay for that!"

I started running towards him and he knelt down and threw me backwards over his head and I landed hard on my back as he crushed my body with his weight and brought a dagger to my throat.

"See if you can't even defeat me, how do you think you'll do against Lord of Dragons? He'll kill you in a wink of an eye wait. Until tomorrow, I give you my word. I'll tell you where to find him."

I realised what he was saying was the truth, but I just wanted his blood to soak the ground just like he made my beautiful Mana's. I wanted the taste of death.

"I can't wait Black Luster. I have to find him tonight."

"Well then you leave me no choice."

BANG

Black Luster Soldier punched me in the face knocking my head backwards as my head started spinning and I was knocked unconscious, as my thoughts turned back towards my fallen Dark Magician Girl once again before finally slipping into blackness.

"Sleep well my friend," said Black Luster Soldier as he picked me up and carried me off somewhere as I finally went sleep. 


	7. A Common Enemy

Chapter 7 A Common Enemy

The Darkness seemed to surround me on every side. My lungs and my heart started to burn from the pain inside. I looked into the clouds of blackness, seeing nothing as I felt completely alone in this abyss. And then, just as I'd given up all hope, I saw a bright, ray of light, breaking through the darkness. I pushed my arm up over my forehead to block out this powerful gaze of pure light when I noticed a figure form out of the light. It was the body of a woman. Her body was like a goddess, perfect in every way, just blocked out by a thin vale of light before her full body came in view and I backed away in shock as I looked into the beautiful eyes of my departed Dark Magician Girl.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me my love?" asked my beautiful lover, as she held out her arms for me.

I quickly ran into her arms and held her tight to my chest as I stroked her beautiful hair, in inhaled her beautiful sent, and memorized her every touch as she hugged me back.

"Mana I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again, please."

"Hush now," replied Mana as she placed a finger to my lips before slowly bringing her face up to mine as I closed my eyes ready to kiss those cherry lips of hers again. And in one moment just as are lips were about to touch, she vanished from my arms and my life again.

"No, please Mana! Don't leave me again, please... I can't survive without you."

"HA, HA, Ha, Ha! How pathetic! Is this the behaviour of a prince?" A dark voice came from somewhere in the blackness, an evil voice... but it couldn't be.

"MAHADO!"

Then I heard Mana's voice again this time. She sounded in danger as I started running into the darkness following her voice. I followed the sound of her distress, when I saw her bound to a chair, barbwire bounding her wrists and slitting into her body like knives.

"Don't worry Mana! I'm here!"

"No, NO STAY AWAY!"

Just as I was about to touch her hand I was blocked by a man forming from beneath the Dark floor below. I backed away in fear at my new foe as I stared into his dark, red eyes and large, skull shaped helmet. My anger busted out from within.

"SKULL KNIGHT! LET HER GO!"

I pointed my sceptre at the despicable tyrant with rage in my voice as I stared at my most hated enemy.

"She's mine Dark Magician! I told you that I'll never give her up!"

"No! Your dead! I killed you! I watched you die on the Arena floor! You bastard! Now let her go now!"

"Never! She's mine!" replied Skull Knight as he turned and touched her throat with his black hand. I saw her moan in fear at her former master's touch.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted as I was about to release my Dark Magic at this undead beast, when a large sword came from the Darkness and knocked my sceptre from my hands.

I turned to face my attacker, but was knocked in the face by the back of the blade. I looked up until a boot kicked me in the face with such force that I was knocked full circle and then I was kicked by another pair of boots, this time in my back, and then, I was kicked hard in the stomach, knocking the air from my lungs as I curled into a ball to escape my assailant's blows.

"Look at him! Just like the snivelling bitch!"

Skull Knight's voice came as I looked up to see him and a long caped man walk towards Mana, who was now crying buckets of tears.

"Mahado! Please, help me!"

I tried to move but every part of my body ached, but I got to my feet and ran towards Mana and my two attackers.

"HA, Ha!"

Then the second person held out his hand, still with his back to me, and watched him cast a spell which opened up a small gateway and saw them disappear with Mana.

"EERRERRGG! NO! I WONT LET YOU ESCAPE SKULL KNIGHT!"

I ran into the porthole after them and was transported to a smelly and dismal place with rooted wooden walls and blood stained floors. This was Skull Knight's dungeon where he kept his slaves, but we'd destroyed it after I killed him.

"NO! STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"

Mana's voice came from down the corridor. Her distress clear in her voice as I ran down the darken corridor as bad memories came back to me when I found myself face to face with the large, steel door, which Skull Knight had kept Mana locked behind for so many years. I heard a woman scream and I kicked the door with all my might. It swung open to find Mana chained to a wall with her hands above her head with Skull Knight standing in front of her with the Mask of The Accursed in his hands.

"How did you find us?" shouted Skull Knight with surprise in his voice as he looked at me in shock.

"I could smell you a mile away! Now let her go now!"

"Never! She's mine!"

"No! She's not! I freed her from your tyranny!"

"HA, HA, HA ,HA you'll never be free of me, Dark Magician, and never will she."

Skull Knight then finished placing the Mask back on her face.

"No! let her go… ERREEGGERR!"

Then I was knocked on the back of my head by a hard object and I was kicked to my knees and my wrists bound behind my back as Skull Knight released Dark Magician Girl from her chains and knocked her down to her knees just in front of me.

"Damn it! You bastard! If you so much as touch her, I'll kill all of you!"

Skull Knight laughed at my threats as he reached around her neck and started to strangle the woman I love.

"Well, go on then... Kill me," replied Skull Knight as I struggled with my bonds.

"You'll never see her again Dark Magician. My partner has seen to that."

Skull Knight looked at me with his evil eyes, as I looked behind me to see Lord of Dragon coming into the cell as I struggled harder to break my bonds as my two most hated people where in the same room as me.

"And now he'll finish the job."

"No! Please, Mahado!"

Mana struggled in fear as Lord of Dragons pulled his sword free from his side as Skull Knight held her head back for him.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

But Lord of Dragons smiled, that evil smile, the same as Skull Knight's, just as I was forced to watch, as he forced he's sword towards her neck.

"NOOOOOOO!"

…

Cold sweats ran down my face as I awoke from the most horrific nightmare and looked to see a small tent. I looked in the mirror that was in front of me to see my face sore as I remembered being punched by Black Luster Soldier, before my mind went blank. My brain felt 2 sizes to big for my head and I felt dizzy as I rose from the untidy bed, walking towards the tent's entrance. My body protesting against my forcefulness, but I finally opened the door to the tent and was hit with sunlight which made me flinch before my eyes became accustomed to the glare.

The Earth Realm's soldiers where all up ever sharpening there weapons or training. How long was I asleep?

"Are you ok your highness?"

A sweet voice came from behind me and I turned to face it. The person was a small young girl with light red, almost pink, hair and pink eyes. She wore a nurses uniform with a large red cross coming from the tip of her dress to the bottom of her rather short skirt. Her rather large wings spread out from her body.

"What did you say?" I asked my voice still filled with anger

"I… I was just wondering if there was anything you would like my lord?" the young fairy seemed quite scared now as I shook my head at her.

"Not unless you can raise the dead."

I turned my back on her and walked out into the camp and looked around I was questioned by another person, but I dismissed him with nothing more than a hand jester when I noticed Black Luster Solder sitting next to Princess of Tsurugi, with a large piece of papyrus in front of them, a battle map most likely.

"ARR! Your finally awake Mahado."

Black Luster Soldier looked towards me and smiled as I approached him and Tsurugi. She smiled at me with a sympathetic smile as she lowered her head to me before looking up into my eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss Mahado. We all miss her."

"Save it! I'm only hear for one thing."

"Yes your highness, but-"

"But nothing Tsurugi! You can grieve for her, she was your friend, but I won't start until I return to her side with his head in my hand."

"Is that what she wants or what you want?"

Tsurugi's words struck me like a spear to my heart. He deserves to die for taking someone so pure from me and the rest of the world. He had no right to take her and I will hunt him to the ends of the earth if I have to.

"Normally, I wouldn't allow somebody to talk to my Princess like that Mahado, but I know how badly your hurting, so, I'll let it go."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Black Luster Soldier. Now are you going to tell me the location of Lord of Dragons or not?"

"I'm surprised you can remember last night Mahado. You where so drunk."

"I don't care how I was at all. I want is his location, Black Luster."

I was starting to get really mad I could see Black Luster was stalling, trying to make me think about what I intended to do, but my mind was firmly made up. I wanted hus blood on my hands by dawn and I would do anything in my power to get it.

"Stop your babbling, Black Luster! I'm getting really impatient with your stalling! Now tell me where I can find him like you promised or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Black Luster shot me a horrible look, the kind that could burn through lead. I knew he hated being challenged as the strongest of all the warriors. He was never short of competition, but now he was being challenged by a friend. Hell bent on revenge and friend or not, he would soon become another of my victims, if he agreed.

I gave him a side faced smile the kind that had sent Buster Blader shrinking in fear and it seemed to have the same affect on Black Luster as Tsurugi gripped his hand.

"What's wrong with you, Mahado? I know your hurting, but that's no reason for this," said Tsurugi her fear of me clear in her voice and I welcomed it like water to a dieing man. Lord of Dragons would quiver in fear just like Tsurugi, Black Luster Solder, and Buster Blader.

Then Black Luster stood up from her and pointed over a large hill east of the camp before turning to me.

"Go east. Keep going straight and you'll come to the dead, Valley of Yami, there you'll find Lord of Dragons. Now leave my camp and don't return!"

"Thank you Black Luster! You don't know how grateful I am."

"I don't care. Just get out of my sight"

I could fell the anger in his voice and for the frist time since Mana died, I felt another emotion other than anger. I felt sorrow as my best friend was now washing his hands of me, but I don't care now. All I need to worry about is Lord of Dragons and which kind of poll I can mount his head to. 


	8. Quest For Revenge

Chapter 8 Quest for Revenge

I walked away from Black Luster Soldier without so much as a glance back as I walked towards a small tent that the camps cook used as a cafeteria and took a small helping of bread and then I walked towards the dragon pen and smiled.

I saw a few of the earth realm soldiers where trying to feed my Red-Eyes Black Dragon but my powerful dragon wasn't allowing any of the soldiers to enter the pen, one of the soldiers had managed to grab hold of he's Raines but my Red-Eyes just snapped he's neck back and pulled the warrior to the ground and snarled at him with hunger in he's eyes as I walked over to the pen.

"Red-Eyes back"

My Dragon immediately pulled back as I walked past the other warriors and over to the one on the ground and grabbed him up to he's feet.

"You shouldn't pull my Dragon around like that"

"But your highness we where only trying to feed him"

"THEN YOU GET ME NO ONE TOUCH'S MY DRAGON UNDERSTAND"

I threw the warrior out of the pen and he's other friends just handed me the food before leaving me with my dragon I looked up into he's burning Red Eyes and smiled as I handed him he's food.

My dragon wolfed it down quickly as I petted he's neck now he was my only friend. He finished he's meal quite quickly and raised he's head up and looked into my eyes as I smiled at him with a half sided smile before taking hold of he's Raines and pulled him out of the pen. I took one last look at Black Luster Solder and Princess of Tsurugi but Black Luster just turned he's head and looked back at he's map.

Tsurugi waved goodbye to me but I just turned away and mounted my dragon not carrying for compassion or friendship I had only one thought on my mind Revenge. I quickly snapped my dragons Raines, he shrieked and quickly took flight up into the clouds and away from the Earth Realm as we went in search for my enemy my nemesis Lord of Dragons. 


	9. Painful Memories

Chapter 9 Painful Memories

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short I just wanted Dark Magician out of the Earth Realm as quickly as possible but I hope this one is up to standard ok on with the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took one last glance back at the shrinking camps and my mind thought back to what Princess of Tsurugi said to me…

"_What's wrong with you Mahado I know your hurting but that's no reason for this_"

But she was wrong there was every reason for this the most precious person in my life had been slain before my very eyes by a bloodthirsty monster who had the look of pure evil in he's eyes and my hands burned for blood he's blood but I wont be quick and easy like it was when he killed Mana o no after I get through with him he'll beg me to kill him I'll make sure its unbelievably slow and he'll feel every ounce of pain I've had to feel since he took her from me. I love you Mana I mean it and I swear not even the Gods themselves will stop me and I'll return to your side with he's head on a platter before I join you in the afterlife to lay by your side forever Mana… I love you

The sun beamed down on Red-Eyes and I as we flew further into some clouds so pure and white just like Mana.

-Memories-

"_Ha Ha catch me Mahado." _

I chased Mana through the long corridors of the Royal Palace laughing as we ran together I caught her and lifted her into the air before pulling her into a tight embrace and a deep kiss as I twirled her around in my arms.

…

We laid on the floor of the palace gardens holding each others hands as I picked a flower from a flower bush and handed her the white bud. Then as she took the bud from me she rolled over on top of me and held may hands to the ground and kissed we lovingly. She released my hands and I grasped her around her back and rolled over as are lips remained unbroken.

My heart began to ache as my memories came back to me.

Mana walked into are room with a long trolley with four plates containing a few well prepared vegetables and fish and in the centre of the trolley stood a large cooking tureen and I smiled as she approached the bed with are meal.

"Dinner is served."

Mana picked up the tureen and a small burst of flames came from the pot as we both jumped and fought quickly to contain the fire and when it went out we started laughing together.

I wiped a tear from my eye as I looked at Red-Eyes who seemed lost in he's own world as we flew across the blue sky's of Egypt as the heat beamed down on us from the hot noon sun but I shook my head and snapped my Dragons Raines and he increased he's speed as I started focusing on the task ahead as I prepared for my retribution against my lovers killer and I fell silent as my mind brought back more painful memories.

"no stop please stop"

Mana squirmed and kicked out at unknown enemies as I woke up and saw her fighting in her sleep.

"Mana what's wrong Mana"

I grasped her shoulders tightly and shook her to awaken her from her nightmare and she woke up with a look of fear in her eyes and grabbed hold of me tightly.

"Mahado he came back Skull Knight came back for me" cried Mana as I held her tightly and stroked her hair before pulling her away from me.

"Mana Skull Knight's dead remember I killed him he can't hurt you remember"

"but that dream he"

"it was only a dream he can't hurt you anymore I won't let him or anyone else hurt you"

"Promise" Mana sobbed as I wiped a small tear from her eye and smiled a comforting smile at her.

"I promise"

Then I pulled her into another reasoning hug as she cried out her fear's before falling asleep in my arms I promise you Mana I'll never let anyone hurt you.

…

"you fought well little girl but now"

I watched helplessly as Lord of Dragons dragged my helpless Dark Magician Girl to her feet and placed he's sword to her neck and I was powerless to stop him as she looked back at me with that look of fear that I had tried to help her lose.

"You die"

My heart broke at that point as I saw he's sword sweep over her throat like the cold hand of death as he had come to clam my beautiful Mana as she fell to her knees and clutched at her neck as her blood seeped through her hands as I screamed for my fallen love.

Finally I was able to run to her side and I grasped hold of her as I looked into her eyes her face awash with her blood as she clutched to me like I was a rope of life as I saw her fight for her life. Tears flooded my eyes as the only women I'd ever loved was slowly slipping away from me and I could see in her eyes what she was saying I had broken my promise to her and finally her body gave up and she passed away in my arms.

I felt my heart go black at that point as I looked into the eyes of Lord of Dragons and saw he's face a look of satisfaction and pleasure as he flew away on he's Dragon and I felt an unquenchable hatred burn as I grasped my sceptre I fired my Dark Magic at this tyrant but he's dame Blue-Eyes White Dragon deflected my blast like it was nothing and he flew away laughing as I had missed my shot at redemption.

I slammed my fists down at that painful memory when my Red-Eyes shrieked at my powerful blow and tried to shake me off he's back.

"Woo Red-Eyes stop"

Red-Eyes soon calmed down and I grabbed at he's Raines as he looked back at me he's back was red from my blow and I looked back at him and apologised to my Dragon before we continued are mission as I saw dark swirling clouds in the air and I knew we where close to Yami the home of my enemy as I licked my lips ready for the up and coming battle..


	10. No Other Choice

_Chapter 10: No Other Choice_

* * *

Author: Ok firstly I'd like to thank Kiwingz for all the help that she's given me with this story over the past months and I wish her all the best with her own writing's like Satanic Embrace and Ugly Duckling (read those there great). Please don't forget reviews are all welcome good and bad so please read on and enjoy.

* * *

I looked out towards the swirling clouds of Yami as the dark purple clouds surrounded the black sky lightning thundered from the very heavens themselves making further progression imposable as Red-Eyes and I sat on the very edge of the darkness progressing would be suicide. But then i saw the death of my Beautiful Mana flash before my eyes and I snapped my dragons Raines to go through.

My Red-Eyes resisted and shook he's head at me as we hovered in the air so close to redemption I could almost taste it andI glared at my dragon in rage and smashed my heels into the side of my Dragon. My Red-Eyes shrieked in pain as he jolted forward into the lightning storm some bolts coming just centimetres from us as I pushed my dragon further and further forward the hatred in my heart growing more poweful with every pasing second.

My Dragon looked back at me with fear in he's eyes as the lightning storm grew even more violent and for a short moment I thought about us landing and progressing the rest of the way on foot but then I saw a small castle in the centre of the dried up wasteland and I lost all other thought's and demanded my Dragon toproceed faster.

The castle was more like a fortress as it came more into my line of sight it's cold grey walls looked strong enough to withstand an attack form the great god Obelisk the Tormentor as I approached ever closer and noticed the three large Dragons flying around the large tower that dominated the centre of the castle. There cold white body's shone as a flash of lightning came close to them and I knew that I would find Lord of Dragons inside that castle. My throat went dry as I forced my Dragon to fly further on and finally after many long hours in searching my dragon and I had finally come to the final resting place for Lord of Dragons.

-Normal POV-

Three large white Dragons circled around the tower of the large fortress there bodies shining brilliantly in the lightning flashes as a single golden dragon sat upon the drawbridge and eyed the large Black Dragon that landed just outside the walls of the castle. Its eyes burned as it took flight inside an opening in the castle's walls and inside its cold hallow halls.

The golden Dragon flew inside a coldgrey room wherea large throne dominated the centre a man sat on the throne with a glass of red wine in he's hand. The dark colouration ofthe thronematched the dark formits occupier as well as the large Dragon who's head sat upon he's knee.

He stroked the head of the Dragon like child wilst taing a sip fron the glass when the golden Dragon flew to he's side. The man turned to face he'smightybeastas it shrieked a light cry and the man smiled an evil smile that chilled the very winds themself.

"He's hear… Finally my plan can come to pass"

He'sDragon raised its head from he's knee and arose from the cold stone floor of the throne room as they began to walk towards the throne rooms window. He took one last sip from he's glass and turned towardshe's golden Dragon and smiled.

"Kill him"

-Dark Magician-

The air around me became cold as Red-Eyes andI approched the very walls of castle when a sickining shriek come fromi nside the castle. Then I saw a large golden Dragon fly out from the castle its body twisted itself through the clouds and lightning before it stopped in mid flight and opened its wingz to the air. Its dark piercing eyes seemed to burn in the quick flash's of lightning before it let out a earth shattering scream drowned by thunder and started descending through the air towards me and Red-Eyes.

I grasped my sceptre tight ready for battle when the Dragon flew over my head and threw its neck back. Its mouth opened as it looked ready to attack I steered back at it ready.

The Golden Dragon fired out a large fireball and it hurtled towards us its heat drying the very air around us as I held my sceptre out in a defensive stance. The fire ball came closer sweat dripping from my brow when I started to turn my sceptre in a cycle.

The fire ball hit my sceptre and started disintegrating as my sceptre glowed in its dark purple magic deflected its attack.I gaised at the dragon with a burning rage when I threw my staff behind me before lunging forward with a Dark Magic Attack.

My blast thundered out from the very tip of my sceptre in a dark black cloud of power as it struck the golden Dragon clear in its chest. Its head waived from side to side and let out a satisfying cry if pain as it slowly disintegrated into nothing more than flexs of black dust that the wind blew away into the air. Finally I turned away and continued walking towards the castle unknown that I was being watched.

"Hmm his power is even greater than I remember I'm going to enjoy this" the man held out he's hand and made a crushing gesture before turning into the castle to wait for the approaching Dark Magician.

After finishing off that Dragon I had finally come to the foot of the castle and I had finally come to the end of my quest. I was at the foot of redemption the only thing standing between me and the head of my enemy was a useless iron gate and drawbridge.

"LORD OF DRAGONS"

I screamed he's name ready for my battle my fists clenched in rage. But I received no answer.

"LORD OF DRAGONS"

I screamed again my patience was growing thin my hands burned wanting nothing more than to grasp he's throat with them.

"LORD OF DRAGONS"

Still no answer from this coward my blood began to boil as I waited but I would wait forever if I had to.

"LORD OF DRAGONS COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD"

My rage was clear in my voice now as I scanned the very walls themselves for any sign of life.

"LORD OF DRAGONS"

I called once again this time I took my sceptre into my hand and my sceptre began to glow with power as I held it out ready to break down the iron gate.

"Please calm yourself Dark Magician I'm here"

I looked up to an opening and saw my most hated enemy smiling down at me surrounded by many powerful dragons such as Different Dimension Dragon and the slivering 10 headed Yamata Dragon.

"I commend you on defeating my Kaiser Glider your power is great indeed"

"SILENCE YOU MURDERING BASTERD GET DOWN HERE NOW"

Lord Of Dragons started sniggering at me while shaking he's head.

"your quite angry aren't you Dark Magician"

"BE QUITE I'VE COME TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL RIGHT NOW"

I wanted an answer but all I received was laughter and I was sure he's Dragons where laughing at me as well.

"You challenge me to a Duel even after I killed that 3rd rate Magician before"

Hearing that my rage exploded and I grasped my sceptre tight and fired a Dark Magic Attack at Lord Of Dragons. Lightning flashed as my Dark Magic thundered towards Lord Of Dragons but then the Chaos Emperor Dragon came out from the clouds and flew in front of my blast protecting its master as Lord of Dragons started laughing almost hysterically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, HA, HA, HA, HA you think you can come into my domain and challenge me to a duel Dark Magician your even more foolish than that women I destroyed."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER IN THAT WAY YOU SNAKE IM HERE TO AVENGE THE DEATH OF THE WOMEN I LOVE SO DO YOU ACCEPT OR YIELD"

"I yield this is my realm and I decide who I duel"

"YOU COWARD BATTLE ME NOW" My rage was growing almost uncontrollable this slimy little snake was toying with me my hands were shaking with rage and finally I felt my resistence break.

"YOU DESPICABLE MURDERING BASTERD I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW."

I raised my sceptre and blasted through the draw bridge and the iron gate that protected the castle's entrance and I charged forward into the castle. Then asI entered the courtyard almost a thousand Dragons charged into the room and surrounded me there hot breath flooded me with the scent of sulphur.

I saw Lord of Dragons walk onto a balcony surounding the courtyard and held out he's hand to he's Dragons.

"I could destroy you right now if I wanted to" he's voice sounded so confident as i gased into the eyes of he's dragon's and saw death in every direction.

Then the shreek of a powerful dragon came echoing through the air as my Red-Eyes Black Dragon flew into the circle of Dragon's and blasted a Serpent Night Dragon with an Inferno Fire Blast destroying the dragon into a burning fowl smelling skeleton then he took he's place at my back.

"Ha, Ha well, well you really seem quite eager to Duel don't you Dark Magician well then then who am I to interfere. But I could easily let my Dragon's devour you and your Red-Eyes o what to do what to do."

I looked up at Lord Of Dragons sweat dripping from my body as the ever watchful eyes of he's dragons watched my every move.

"Listen Dark Magician I have a proposition I think you find it quite rewarding"

I looked up at him rage clear in my voice.

"I don't care what you have to offer all I want is your head on a platter"

"Well then if that's all you want then how about this all you have to do is Defeat my most powerful Dragons in a Duel win and I'll gladly accept your challenge to a Duel but if you lose I will decide your fate now how dose that sound to you tantalising isn't it."

I looked at my Red-Eyes BlackDragon and then to the many Dragons that surrounded us. If I don't accept he'll Release he's Dragons and destroy us and then I'll never be able to avenge Mana. No nothing else matters all that matters is the revenge Mana deserves Im the only one who can dothis.Idon't care what happens to me as-long as I have he's blood on my hands then I can finally rest in peace alongside my love.

"I accept you challenge Lord Of Dragons"

"Well then its TIME TO DUEL"


	11. Return Of A Forgotten Evil

Chapter 11 Return Of A Forgotten Evil 

The circle of Dragon's was closing tighter around Red-Eyes and me the only thing holding them back was the power of the very man who I had vowed to destroy. Lord of Dragon's just smiled at me as I looked up at him rage and fear combined on my face as a Tri-Horned Dragon licked its face with hunger in it's eyes.

"Well this is a bad position to be in Dark Magician. With one snap of my fingers my dragon's will be treated to fine meal they've never tasted prince before."

The Dragons growled and started moving closer like a pack of wild dogs as Red-Eyes and I stood back to back a Yamadron was so close I could fell its breath through my purple robe no I cant die like this.

"But then" Lord of Dragons spoke and he's Dragon's slowly backed away from us and I breathed a sigh of relief but now I was left wondering what he was going to do next.

"I would miss out on all he fun if I did that" a crooked smile walked its way across his face as he looked down from the courtyard balcony looking down on me and Red-Eyes like garbage.

"Dragon's back"

Then he's Dragons just pulled themselves back from Red-Eyes and me and cowered by the walls like scolded puppies as a path soon opened up for me and Red-Eyes to walk through towards the battered and destroyed entrance of Lord of Dragons castle.

Red-Eyes pushed himself in front of me and the two of us slowly started walking out of Lord Of Dragons castle the Dragons that had surrounded us started growling and a Luster Dragon tried to snap at my Red-Eyes Black Dragon but slowly we exited the castle grounds and back out into the stormy weather of Yami.

The lightning storm had began to calm as I turned and faced the castle again. My enemy soon emerged on the look out wall of the castle and looked down upon me with that disgusting smile on he's face again as another Dragon came to him and rubbed it's head against his side.

"Dear Prince Mahado are you ready for are little contest."

He's voice cut through me like a thousand knives as he placed he's hand upon he's Dragons head and started petting the beast like a dog.

"FIRSTLY TELL ME WHY,WHY DID YOU KILL MANA SHE WAS JUST A INNOCENT VICTIM IN THIS INSANE WAR OF YOUR'S TELL ME WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER BE."

Lord Of Dragons shook he's head at me before placing he's hand's on the side of he's Dragon Bone helmet and started lifting it from he's head. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as Lord of Dragons removed he's helmet from he's head and placed it on the wall in front of him.

"Look at my face Dark Magician do I look familiar in some way"

I looked at he's face it was strong with the scars of battle upon his left cheek and he had short dark brown hair and… No those eyes it cant be. He's eyes where dark red with pure white pupils dark evil eyes but those eyes only belonged to-

"You see it don't you the resemblance."

"It cant be I killed you." fear now entered my voice as I looked into the face of evil but I saw him die at my feet It couldn't be.

"No Dark Magician your wrong you can see him in my face can't you I have the same eyes"

"No it cant be it just cant NO"

"Yes I am he i am the better half I am from he's blood line yes I come from the very blood of the man you killed YES I AM SKULL KNIGHT"

My body froze at those words it couldn't be him it was imposable I watched him die I shook my head erratically it couldn't be I know I killed him I did.

"IT'S NOT TRUE YOU CANT BE SKULL KNIGHT I KILLED HIM TWO YEARS AGO YOU MY HAVE SOME SIMILARITIES BUT YOUR NOT SKULL KNIGHT YOUR NOT"

Lord of Dragons started laughing again as another bolt of lightning thundered from the heavens and struck the side of he's castle. He finished laughing and looked back at my with a sick smile on he's face and looked back at me with those cold evil eyes.

"Well Dark Magician you would be half right I am Skull Knight well at least from he's blood as I am he's Brother."

His brother no can't I ever be free of him NO I had promised to protect her from Skull Knight I had sworn that he could never hurt her again. But now here he was looking back at me through the eyes of he's brother laughing, laughing at my pain taking he's sadistic pleaser in taking my beloved Mana away from me

I threw my head in my hand's and fell to my knees how could I do this I had broken another promise to the women I loved I had let her down again how could I say I loved her after all I've done to her.

"Ha, ha, ha that's right Dark Magician fall to your knees before me."

Lord Of Dragons voice cut through me like ice my eyes burned from my tears I can't believe I let him do this he had taken he's revenge he's last words flooded back to me.

-Memories-

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic hugged this grateful girl as he had freed her from 15 years of tierney finally she was free to call herself the Dark Magician Girl without her evil master hurting her as her former master laid bloody and beaten behind her.

Slowly he's broken body began to move and he looked up so see he's slave hugging he's most hated enemy.

"_no I won't let you take her from me_"

Skull Knight quickly pulled a dagger from the inside of he's boot and stood up sharp.

"DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH"

Dark Magician Girl turned slowly to see Skull Knight lunging towards her with he's dagger aiming towards her back and she felt frozen unable to move.

"NO"

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic quickly pushed Dark Magician Girl out of the path of the dagger but the dagger drove itself into the side of the mighty Sorcerer's body.

Then Black Luster Soldier and Buster Blader drew there swords and lunged them into the blood thirsty tyrants body spilling he's blood on the ground as Dark Magician Girl comforted the dieing Sorcerer.

"Ha I won't die Diemgi I won't ever leave you I'll come back for you I swear I'll come back for you."

Then Black Luster Soldier drew back he's blade and swung it round and decapitated the evil monster silencing he's voice and finally putting Skull Knight's evil torture to rest.

-Dark Magician-

And he' s words came true he's brother had taken he's revenge for him I saw it all now the war killing Mana they where all for that monster I had cheated death to protect her and now I was trapped in my most horrific nightmare Skull Knight had prevailed but I won't let her sacrafice be in vain I will kill this basterd I will.

"Dark Magician its time to meet your first opponent."

Lightning struck and thunder roared as finally I was about to finish me quest and finally peace would come finally I could defeat him.

I'd Like ToThank Everybody Who Has Reviewed This Story Over The Past Few Months And I Hope You Like This Chapter And This Story And I'm Sorry For The Delays In UpdatesButI've BeenRecovering From A Small Opperation. TheNext Chapter Will Be Up VERY Soon And Please Keep Sending In Your Reviews I'm Thankful For Everone I Get. Thank You


	12. RedEyes Of Darkness

Chapter 12: Red-Eyes Of Darkness 

I looked up at Lord Of Dragons the brother of my most hated enemy as he stood ready to name my first opponent in this ridicules contest of he's. he smiled down at me with that fucking smile of he's the same as he's blood thursty brother as he stroked one of he's beasts.

"Well then which one of my beloved Dragons will be the first to battle the great Dark Magician hmmm I just don't know"

He placed he's hand on his chin in a jester of thought as he turned he's back on me and looked out over he's Dragons. It was a lovely shot if I had no honour I would have fired an attackand destroyed him but in spite of everything I've done I still have a little honour left for my word and I waited patently.

"no which one should I chose I have so many powerful Dragons just waiting for a good meal which one o I just cant chose."

"JUST SHUT UP AND CHOOSE I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE JUST GET IT OVER WITH"

Lord Of Dragons turned around violently and snarled at me beforethat smilereturned he's face and he laughed at me.

"You'll regret those words Dark Magician because I've made up my mind."

He's voice was slow and menacine as hee looked down at me from he's castle he's eyes almost glowing as I snarled back at him ready for any dragon he sent towards me I was ready for combat ready for revenge I would have it I needed it.

"I choose…" He Held up he's hand to the sky as a lightning bolt struck out from the heavens and he smiled a blistering smile at me.

"YOUR RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON".

"What no not my Dragon"

"Yes Dark Magician Your Red-Eyes is your first opponentso lets see just how much you what your revengenow to me Dragon"

Lord of Dragons clenched he's hand into a fist before my Dragon screamed and started shaking he's head violently.

"NO LEAVE MY DRAGON OUT OF THIS"

"No Dark Magician you challenged me to a duel and I'm presenting you with your first opponent"

My Dragon let out painful shrikes as it fought with Lord of Dragons magic and I watched him struggle and there was nothing I could do to help him.

"Fight it Red-Eyes your to strong for him I know you are fight him"

"HA I admit your Dragon is strong but in the end he will break thay all break."

I watched my Dragon suffer as he's mind was slowly pulled away from him then he threw he's head and neck back In one last high pitched shriek before he started to glow in a eerie red and black glow. Dark black clouds surrounded him and I watch as he wings began to expand and glow a deep red. He's head shrank and two great spikes came out from the side of he's face and he's back grew three large spikes from the very depths of he's body before finally letting out a earth shattering roar as he looked down at me with now dark evil eyes.

"No what have you done to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." I looked back at my once proud and powerful beast and was now left with a evil lookingmonster a Dragon that looked like it embodied the verydarkness itself.

"Its my Dragon now Dark Magician and I've improved him behold my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Thunder crushed as I looked back at this great beast a small sence of fear gripped me as i looked intoits cold dark eyes andthay showed no fear no emotions just pure evil.

"This Dragon is a reflection of the Darkness that now lives inside your heart Dark Magician and now you will battle your own beast"

"No I won't fight my own Dragon he's all I have left." Red-Eyes was my friend the only one i have left without him i'll be truely alone.

"He's my Dragon now Prince Mahado and if you don't fight you'll lose your chance to Duel against me nad he'll destroy youanywayHa, HA, HA"

No I cant do this I cant fight against my Red-Eyes Black Dragon if I do I could kill him and behind that evil looking body and black aura was my monster my friend no i couldn't do this.

"Your woman remember I took my sword and I felt her warm blood on my hands Dark Magician I killed the only women you ever loved remember and i'd gladly do it again just to see that look in her eyes again-."

"THATS ENOUGHI'LL FIGHT MY DRAGON I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUBASTERD YOU UNDERSTANDANYTHING" I felt my rage almsot burst out form my bodyas i gripped my sceptre tightready for combat ready do kill i would destroy anything inmy path to vengence even my own Dragon nothing would stop me nothing.

"Well then Its Time To Duel Dark Magician and good luck"

I ignored him as I steered into the dark red eyes of my formerDragon as its breath touxhed my face hotwiththe smell ofdead flesh on itstounge.The beast looked powerful enough to tear me to shreds but I had to defeat it if I did I could finally battle Lord of Dragons for Mana's revengeI had to win.

"NOW MY DRAGON ATTACK WITH INFERNO FIRE SPIN"

The Darkness Dragon shrieked and pulled its head back before firing a powerful tornado of fire at me. I looked back in shock my Red-Eyes didn't know this Attack.

I quickly pulled my hand over my face as I was surrounded but a circle of fire. I felt the hot flames licking at my body as the fire trapped my in its ring I was done for.

"Ha, Ha, ha hot in there is it Dark Magician."

Yes it was the flames burned my body like the hottest lava as i franticly looked for away out of this flaming dungeon.I tried to remove my arms from my face to search for a way out but when I did a lick of flame quickly burned my face.Mybody felt like a lamb to the roast asitried my best to protect myself form the hot flames and quickly fired a Dark Magic Attack at the wall of fire blasting a hole in the hot flames and quickly leaped out free from them for now.

" ERREG DRAGON SWOOP DOWN AND STRIKE"

The Dragon quickly turned its attention on me and did as he's master commanded and swooped down and dived at me its claws out stretched ready to strike. I dropped down to the dirt as the Dragon attackedas it passed over meI felt its claws slash into my long purple robe.

The dragons claws had cut straight through the cloth and it was read to attack again it dived down at a blistering speed it cut through the air like a knife and its claws shone like black pearls as it reached out for me again. I ducked once again and this time as it attacked I rolled on my back and fired a Dark Magic Attack straight at its under belly.

The Dragon screamed as my magic burned its body and the blast knocked the Dragon to the side. I flipped up to me feet and charged at the beast with my sceptre pointed straight as it started to glow with my magic the Dragon turned its head to face me as I fired a Dark Magic Attack.

The blast struck the Dragon on the side of its body and it screamed from my Attack andits body begain to bleed from my onslaught as i raised my sceptre for one final attack.

"RED-EYES TAKE FLIGHT"

Lord of Dragons screamed he command and It quicklyobeyed and tookflight sraight up into the air. Ijumped up to grab the beast but it was to fast and it raised up to the cloudsas lightning struck out and strike the beast with its mighty ragebut the beast seamed unfazed by it.

"NOW RED-EYES DARKNESS DRAGONINFERNO FIRE BLAST."

No not that. The Darkness Dragons eyes shined white as it opened its mouth and began to form a fire ball from deep with in its body. I quickly held out my hands my sceptre ready for the Red-Eyes Black Dragons most powerful Attack.

The Dragon's body began to glow in a bright red auraand pure white light flashed from its mouth before finally releasing its blast. The fire blast thundered out towards me in a wide spread blast of destruction cutting through anything in its path birds clouds anything it touched. I raised my sceptre to the sky and began to spin itin a defensive action as I was struck withthe monstersmost powerful attack.

I screamed as the blast forced me to my knees and finally to the very floor itself it felt like it was crushing every bone in my body I felt my armour pushing into my back and deep cuts began to open in my back spilling my blood to the floor as I felt my mind go blank and black out form this blast.

-Normal POV-

Lord of Dragons looked on in sick pleasure as he heard Dark Magician's screams coming from inside he's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragons Inferno Fire Blast he's eyes glistened as the screams slowly ceased and looked over the chaos he's monster had caused the Dark Magician was dead!

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha well done my pet you have served me well"

He's smile grew wider as nosign of ligfe was seen he rubbed he's cold evil hands togeather at the thought of finally killing the Dark Magician.

"Yes finally I have done it the one thing my brother could never do I've defeated the legendary Dark Magician and destroyed that foolish lover of he's finally I... WHAT THIS CANT BE"

The dust from the chaos had begun to lift and Lord of Dragons was shocked to see rising from the ashes wasthe broken body of the Dark Magician. The fallen Prince was pushing himself up onto he's hands and knees and fear gripped Lord of Dragons for the first time in he's life.

"NO YOUR SURPOSE TO ME DEAD NO ONE CAN SURVIVE THAT ATTACK"

The Dark Magician said nothing as he struggled to he's feet he's royal magician's robetorn and bloody from the Darkness Dragons powerful blast. But now he was back and ready to fight on.

-Dark Magician-

My mind felt like it had left my body I had faced death and won once again as I steered back into the eyes of the Lord of Dragons and I saw fear in he's eyes he was afraid and I liked it. My body felt broken under my weight but I didn't care I had felt pain like nothing ever before when Mana died and nothing else could compare to it I couldn't be hurt my will was to strong.

"This cant be your suppose to be a mass upon the sands how could you survive."

"I'LL ALWAYS FIGHT ON AS LONG AS YOU LIVE I WILL HAUNT YOU UNILL YOUR BODY LAYS IN THE DIRT AND YOUR HEAD IS IN MY HANDS LORD OF DRAGONS I WONT DIE."

I couldn't be stopped now I slowly felt my strength return to me as my heart betted hard in my chest. I felt my eyes dilate and my vision sharpened as I looked up into the eyes of my former Dragon.

" WElLL JUST SEE ABOT THATRED-EYES ATTACKAND DESTROY HIM"

I heard Lord Of Dragons scream to he's Dragon and it shrieked and started a decent down towards me. I steered back at him concentrating focusing as the Dragon approached ever closer. Dark flashes of energy pulsated out from my hand and travelled down to the very end of my sceptre as the Darkness Dragon took a kill striking position. The beast approached just inches from me when I leaped into the air in a backwards somersault and landed on my former Dragons back.

The Dragon roared as I grabbed hold of one of its spiked scales and quixkly took flight across the sands. The Dragon increased its speed and carried me up into the air and barrel rolled in the air trying to shake me off as I held on with one arm. The beast then turned towards the earth and started a death decent at full speed hurtling towards ground. The wind whipped at my face and my wounds burned astheDragons speed incressed asIlooked towards the ever approaching ground.

I raised my sceptre up into the air with my right hand holding on with my left as my Dark Magic flowed into the very heart of my weapon. My arm shook as I concentrated all my energy into my sceptre and it shone in a dark black and purple light as the Dragons forced us closer and closer to the ground.

The ground grew near and I screamed as all of my power was forced into this one attack and then the earth approached and I aimed my sceptre down at my Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"sorry Red-Eyes DARK BURNING ATTACK"

A shockwavefired out from my sceptreas wave upon waveof dark magic flowed down into the very spine of the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and its body arched and broke under its power. TheDragon let out a pain filled scream as the force of the blast knocked me from its back.

I plummeted to theground below andmy body crashingdown hard. My arm gushed open from the impact spilling my blood to the rocks of the ground as I lay in the aftermath of my hard fought battleand I felt drained of strength.

I lay in silence for a few minutes letting the tensions of battlecalm down before finally rising to my feet. My attack was devastating dust filled the air in a giant cloud of destruction as I looked through the chaoslooking for any movement from the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon any form of life. I expected to seethe beast fly upfrom the carnageand attack me once again but there was no sign of the Dragon and I smiled at the thought of killing that beast.

And then I saw itthe Dragonwas laying beaten of the ruptered earth with dust and grt all around it. The once powerful Dragon was now a broken mass of scales and bone its back was a wide gash of horror and it lay motionless on the ground only small shallow breaths coming fromits bloody mouth werethe onlysign of life and I felt a small feeling shame wash over me as I watched the Dragon slowly die.

"I'm sorry red-eyes I did what I had to do."

I held out my sceptre now ready to put my beloved Dragon to rest.

"No you don't Dark Magician you new opponent awaits"

So What Do You Think This Was My First Try At A Full On Fight Scene And Poor Dark Magician Had To Fight He's Beloved Dragon. Would You Say I Was Being To Harsh On Him Well If He Thought Fighting The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Was Bad He Better Brace Himself For He's Next Opponent I'm Sure He Wont Like It As Always Reviews Are Welcomed So Please Let Me Know What You Think And Sayonara Until Next Time.


	13. Coming Of The Ultimate Dragon

-Im Really Sorry To Everyone That's Been Fallowing This Story For The Really Long Wait For This Chapter But I Haven't Been ToWellAndI've Been WorkingOn Some Other StoriesWhich I HopeWill See The Light Of DayVery Soon.I Hope EveryoneLikes The New Nemesis That Stands Before The DarkMagician In This ChapterPlease Read On And Enjoy Thank You-

Chapter 13 Coming Of The Ultimate Dragon

I stood arched over gasping for breath after that battle with the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon a Dragon that once held the soul of my beloved Red-Eyes and now I was forced by me enemy to battle him for my chance to Duel him.

He was playing these head games with me taking everything I loved one by one first my beautiful wife Mana and now he had forced me to battle my own Dragon after transforming him into a bitter creature and now it was dieing at my feet. I couldn't let it suffer anymore. I raised my sceptre towards it and looked it in the eyes as it's slow shallow breaths begging for relief from the terrible painit was in.

"I'm sorry Red-Eyes I did what I had to" I looked at my Dragon one last time before finally getting ready to put him down.

"No you don't Dark Magician your new opponent is growing tiresome"

I looked back at Lord Of Dragons my sceptre still pointed at my Dragon as it started to growl in pain.

"Let me put it out of its pain its suffering" I asked with compassion in my voice I didn't want my Dragon to suffer anymore.

"No Dark Magician your Dragon will suffer as you Duel as punishment for failing me."

I couldn't believe this how could he let this Dragon suffer like this I couldn't let this go on and I started to concentrate my energy into my sceptre.

"You kill him Dark Magician and I'll call off are agreement and I'll have you destroyed."

O by all the Gods my Dragon was feeling what must be incredible pain and I couldn't even help him If I did I'd lost my only chance to avenge Mana. I snarled at him in frustration and turned my back on my Dragon.

"That's right Dark Magician do as your told your Dragon will have the honour of watching your defeat by the claws of your new playmate."

Then Lord Of Dragons reached to he's side and held up he's Dragon flute and placed the golden instrument to he's lips. Lord Of Dragon then blew into the Flute and I waited for the arrival of this new Dragon. And then I heard it the powerful roar of the most fearsome Dragon in existence and out from the sky came the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The powerful engine of destruction flew out over the planes flying with such grace that I would have been amazed if I wasn't so afraid this was the only monster in the world that acutely struck fear into my soul and I watched as the Dragon soon stopped just in front of Lord of Dragons castle and looked down upon me with its cold Blue Eyes.

"You seam stunned Dark Magician did my precious Dragon scare you. Well then lets invite a few more to the party."

Then Lord Of Dragons blew into he's flute twice this time and then from the very heavens themselves came two more Blue-Eyes White Dragon and they too there place at the side of the first Blue-Eyes and all three of them glared at me with there ice coloured eyes.

"Meet your next contest Dark Magician my Blue-Eyes White Dragons"

Lord Of Dragons started laughing as I stared at these three Dragons with fear in my face and I started backing away from these beasts.

"you… You expect me to fight three Blue-Eyes White Dragons you bastard that's not fair." not only that but I was scared stiff one of these Dragons was powerful enough to kill me if I had to face three I would be destroyed in an instant.

"O but Dark Magician they so desperately want to play with you surely you won't upset my little pets feelings now would you."

His Dragons roared at me as I looked between each of them trying to find a weakness in there silver coloured bodies. But each of them looked completely indestructible and I started backing away as the Dragons started to approach me. I swallowed hard as I looked at these symbols of destruction as they got closer. I felt sweat run down my face and I gripped my sceptre tight as my breathing became heavy I was afraid so afraid that I tripped over a rock and fell to my back as these Dragons seemed to surround me.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA Look at the great Dark Magician now laying down like a dog snivelling at the very sight of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons. What do you think your lover would think if she could see you now."

He was right I couldn't be afraid even though every part of my being was gripped with fear I had to battle Mana needed me to be victorious and with one burst of courage I pushed myself up to me feet and looked the Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the eyes and raised my sceptre towards them.

"Lord Of Dragons I accept your Challenge I will Battle Your Blue-Eyes White Dragons all three of them."

Lord of Dragons looked down at me from high above he's castle and I saw him smile at me.

"Well Dark Magician you must be very brave or very foolish to think you could defeat my Blue-Eyes White Dragons alone and your right three on one is not fair so let me even the odds for you."

Then Lord Of Dragons raised he's hand to the sky and a bolt lightning came out from the havens and struck he's hand as he chanted a incantation.

"What are you up to Lord Of Dragons." I looked up at him as he chanted further words before finally looking at me.

"Why Dark Magician surely you know this incantation as you are after all the greatest of all Spellcaster's this is the ancient magic of Polymerization."

What but Polymerization was only used for fusions what is he up to.

"Now Polymerization cast your Divine magic upon my great Blue-Eyes White Dragons and show there true power."

Then a blinding flash of light came out from Lord Of Dragons palm and I watched in horror as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons started to swirl into one. There bodies gelled together in this unholy ritual as the spiral of white and blue started to untangle itself and I almost fainted at the sight in front of me.

The three beasts had somehow melded into a gigantic three headed Dragon there head's had become distorted and pointed with menacing light blue almost white eyes looking straight at me and on each of the three headed monsters heads they wore a symbol the jagged symbol of destruction my worst fear had come to life before my very eyes.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA I see the fear in your eyes Dark Magician and rightly so for you see you look into the eyes of is the ultimate beast of destruction my grand creation THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON"

Lord of Dragons was right I was gripped in terror as and It sickened me I had to let these childish fears die I was fighting for a much more worthy cause.

"Mana" I spoke her name softly as I looked into the Eyes of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon no matter how much fear took its hold on me no matter what mind games Lord of Dragons tried to play on me I had only need think of one name to bring me strength the name of the women he stole from me my beloved Mana and I gripped my sceptre tight and glared back at this three headed monstrosity and challenged it to strike.


	14. The Battle Commences

Continued On 

I looked into the eyes of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it glared down at me with its three massive heads there bright blue eyes shining like diamonds as it waited for its orders from its master.

"Dark Magician I commend you on your bravery but you faze the greatest Dragon in existence you cant possibly win."

"BE SILENT I will Duel your Dragon I'll Duel it and WIN"

I heard Lord of Dragons laughing at me and really I couldn't help but agree with him . This was the most menacing Dragon I had ever seen and I terrified me I doubted if I could even scratch it.

"KILL HIM"

The Dragon's three heads roared at its masters command and it threw its heads back before launching out three powerful bolts of White Lighting. The three blasts tore across the plains to fast to react as they exploded in mid flight throwing me backwards across the hard dirt floor. I smashed hard into a large bolder and I looked up at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it prepared for another assault.

The great beast roared at me before the monsters middle head launched a large white blast of energy towards me. I quickly leaped out of the way of the blast when the right head turned and fired at me. I looked in shock as I ducked its second blast when the left head launched a white lightning attack and struck me in the chest and forced me to the floor.

The blast had knocked me at least 3ft from the beast. I looked down at my armour and it was broken in the centre but that was imposable my armour was coated in a magic spell that could withstand a blast from a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and this monster had destroyed it with one attack but this cant be.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA O Dark Magician I forgot to tell you, each one of my great beasts heads are completely independent so if you look at it from my way your fighting three Blue-Eyes White Dragons just moulded into one ultimate being you will never win."

Lord Of Dragons continued laughing at me as I looked up at this towering beast before me its three heads glared at me and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up in fear of this monstrosity. My throat turned dry and I found it hard to breath as I forced myself to my feet.

"You've got heart Dark Magician but now you die."

He had spoke those words to Mana before he had killed her and I felt my heart burn with hatred as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a ear splitting roar blowing my hair back from its breath.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack with Neutron Blast"  
The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shrieked like it was in pain. Then I saw the eyes of this monstrosity glaze over almost pure white. The three heads then flew back almost intertwining into themselves as I looked on ashamed to admit in fear of what was about to come. The Dragons heads then split apart once again one in the centre the two others by its side there six eyes still glazed when the three heads started channelling three energy blasts in there mouths.

I backed up in fear as this beast towered over me the three energy balls glowing in a pure white light in the three headed beasts mouths..

"NOW ATTACK DESTROY HIM"

The beast did as it was commanded and released un unstoppable attack from its three heads the three blasts thundering towards me like white streaks of electricity before they intertwined into a giant ball of energy hurtling towards me.

It was to fast to run from and to powerful to stop all I could do was duck down pulling my cloak over my face and waited for the inevitable impact of this blast.

The blast exploded just short of the Dark Magician and Lord of Dragons watched on he's hands rubbing each other with glee as he watched the effects of he's greatest creations most devastating attack. A large ball of energy surrounded the Dark Magician and bolts of lightning could be seen passing into the blast when it then begin to glow as pulsate before finally exploding in a silent explosion.

The blast rocketed into the air clouds of grit and dirt being flown up around in a strange mushroom shape lightning still pulverising the surrounding landscape as Lord of Dragons looked on with a maniatic look upon he's face as finally witnessed the demise of the Dark Magician.

"A valiant effort Prince Mahado may the crows feast on your scraps."

The clouds of dirt began to clear and Lord of Dragons turned from the battle field to enter he's castle in victory. Then a screech came from the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Lord of Dragons turned to see what had disturbed he's prize monster and saw a sight that sent chills down he's spine.

"it cant be imposable."

Fear now gripped Lord Of Dragons as he looked down upon the carnage of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons Attack and saw Dark Magician still alive. The great prince was now surrounded by three maidens each draped in the finest blue robes and they held there hands in a pray like fashion. Two of the maidens had there eyes closed where the third and tallest of the three looked back at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with a look of sympathy in her eyes but who where they.

-Dark Magician-

I rapidly sucked in air as my body begin to come to what felled something like normal as I looked around franticly at the devastation that the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons Neutron Blast had caused. The entire land looked flat and completely wasted with dirt and girt flowing around like haunted sprits but how had I survived such a devastating blast. It was then that I noticed that I was being surrounded by three women they where all dressed exactly the same with long blue robes and jewelled necklaces but who where they.

Then one of the three women turned towards me and I reached back towards my sceptre in fear when she spoke to me in a comforting voice.

"Don't be afraid we are the sisters of Waboku you called on us to protect you O Prince."

"But, but how?" I was confused the name Waboku sounded familiar but from where.

"When you where attacked you called out to us mentally where we rushed to protect you with are powerful Magic."

Of course Waboku was a powerful trap spell that negates all battle damage suffered in battle. I had learned many years ago and must have used it unknowingly.

"but be for warned Great Prince although you called upon us this time are power can only be used once if you engage in combat again we cannot come to your aid again."

"that's ok I can manage but thank you"

"your welcome"

Then the sisters disappeared in a small cloud leaving me alone with this great monstrosity my body was still in shock from a near death experience but now I knew the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was powerful but I wasn't invincible I would have to stop it with magic.

"ERRRERR DARK MAGICIAN"

I looked over towards the castle and could hear that Lord of Dragons was really pissed off.

"I don't know how you managed to evade that last attack Dark Magician but you wont survive now."

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared and stepped forward it looked completely unfazed even from such a powerful attack and I climbed to my feet ready to face this monster once again.

"ATTACK KILL HIM KILL HIM"

The beast did as its master commanded and launched a thunderous attack from all three of its heads. The beams of white energy thundered towards us me ripping through the earth below them and I threw my hand out to met them. They rocketed towards me like bolts of lightning so close I could almost touch them when a dark blue red and light blue vortex opened up in-front of me. The Blue-Eyes' attacks entered the vortex just inches from my body smoke flowing from the vortex as my Negate Attack had saved me from the attack.

I jumped out through the smoke and fired a Dark Magic Attack at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The blast struck the beast in the chest but the monster just deflected my attack and stood strong as I fired out another attack at me the three beams crossed over each other as I jumped up into the air. I arched my back, back as the beam crossed under me so close it burned my skin underneath my robes as I flipped over the attack.

I landed on my feet and started running towards the Ultimate Dragon fired again as I dodged and jumped from the attacks leaping to the side and blasting the Dragon with another Dark Magic Attack.

The Dragon just stood firm from my attack and turned to attack me again I jumped quickly to the side as the monster just disintegrated the spot where I just stood. I reached towards the ground my fingers digging into the Yami soil as I raised my head and looked into the eyes of the monster. I dropped my sceptre and held my hand behind my back and started to chant a silent incantation.

"Dark Magician its all over destroy him my beast"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon released out a devastating blast of white lightning and the earth shook from its attack as it brook away the very earth below aiming straight towards me and I just stayed perfectly still as I finished my incantation.

I threw my hand forward and a large green glowing circle formed around me before flying through the air like a discus. It completely bypassed the monsters beams before binding around the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and it shrieked in pain as my Circle started electrocuting it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DRAGON

I raised to my feet and smiled at Lord of Dragons now he could watch he's prized Dragon suffer the same way he made me watch my Dragon suffer.

"Ha I've trapped it in my Spellbinding Circle it can now watch as I kill you it's over"

"Really"

Then Lord of Dragons held out he's hand and I watched as my Spellbinding Circle started to evaporate before breaking into shards releasing the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from its magic.

"I wont allow you to harm my Ultimate monster Dark Magician as long as I'm here you'll never win"  
I couldn't believe it he had negated my Trap and I looked up at him with pure anger in my eyes as he just smiled at me and pointed he's finger behind me.

"O SHIT"

I turned into the sweeping claw of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and it knocked me backwards ripping through my Magicians robe and slicing through my skin. I reached down towards my side and felt blood running onto my hand from my deep wounds. I wrenched in pain as I tried to stop the bleeding when the Blue-Eyes started walking towards me and I looked up at it the fear returning to my body as this monster towered over me as I was engulfed in its shadow.

"you fought well Dark Magician but now you die"

Those words they where already burned into my very soul as I watched the Dragon come ever closer my hand still clutching hold of the wound in my side as all three heads opened there mouths there eyes glaring at me.

"DRAGON FINISH HIM OFF DEVOUR HIM"

The middle head roared and plummeted out of the air to quick to react and smashed through the very earth around me and picked me up in its gigantic mouth.

Rows of jagged teeth surrounded my every glance as I reached up trying to keep the jaws of this monster open with what little strength I had left. The jaws of this monster was as powerful as the rest of its body and I struggled to keep them from crushing me. I reached down between my knees and brought up my sceptre and tried to jam it in the jaws of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon but its jaws almost crushed my magic coated sceptre and I knew this was it I was goner die inside the belly of my worst nightmare and as I fought for what was left of my life memories of her crept into my mind.

-Memories-

Mana looked back at me as she ran from me almost in slow-motion her beautiful golden flowing in the wind. Strands of gold covering small amounts of her face making her look even more beautiful as she turned to face me and held out her arms to welcome me. I lifted her up into the air before she kissed me like un angel.

We laid on are bed holding each others hands after the climax of are lovemaking. We looked into each others eyes her face looked so flushed as I touched her face so soft and beautiful as I kissed her again.

"Mana I cant believe your goner become a Elite Royal Guard I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you Mahado I cant thank you enough"

"No Mana you earned it and-"

"That's not what I meant"  
Mana had s slight twinkle in her eye that just made me smile as she pulled herself close to my body and I cradled her in a tight embrace before falling asleep in each others arms.

I watched as Skull Knight kicked out at this defenceless women with a vicious kick knocking her into the air. She body rolled across the ground like a rag doll as he lashed out again with another flurry of vicious kicks to her stomach. He kicked her so much that I saw her throw up on the ground her body so battered from this beating and there was nothing I could do to help her.

"You are weak useless" Roared Skull Knight as he lashed out at her again as she tried to defend herself from this monster. He stopped he's battery and grabbed down at her long golden hair and pulled her head up to look at me and my heart ached as I saw the pain on her face.

"Look at him bitch take a good look remember that face Diemg as this is the last time you'll ever see him. I took you from him once before and I'll do it again"

"LEAVE HER ALONE"

I felt my anger release itself and I could no longer control it as I leaped from the Pharaohs Royal Box and entered the slavery arena my head spinning with all these twisting emotions but one was stronger than the rest un emotion id never felt before it was love.

-Dark Magician-

"YES I LOVE HER I LOVE HER"

I felt my anger explode deep inside me and once again it was like un erupting volcano and it erupted into a blazing ball of Dark Magic which started to force the mouth of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon open.

-Normal POV-

Lord Of Dragons watched on in shock as he saw a giant ball of Dark Magic start to force open the mouth of he's great beast. He's Dragon shook its head I pain as the ball started to force open its mouth wider than it could go.

The Dragon shrieked as a giant explosion completely destroyed the middle head of the monster. Dark red blood started running down the body of the Dragon as its middle head was compliantly destroyed when the Dark Magician leaped from the carnage looking completely unharmed.

-Dark Magician-

As I started to fall from this monsters height I raised my sceptre and fired a Dark Magic at the eyes of the left head. My blast struck the monsters eyes and it screamed from pain as its eyes exploded leaving a trail of blood running down its face as I twirled my sceptre around my head before firing another Dark Magic Attack at the eyes of the other head and like the other they where completely destroyed from my Magic leaving only blood to run down the monsters face.

Its shrieked in pain before I landed gracefully to the ground in my hands and feet and looked up at the ultimate Dragon now with only two heads and blinded. It flailed around in a blind daze and I smiled as this beast was now completely blind as it pleased me to see it in so much pain I loved it.

"MY DRAGON YOU'VE DAMAGED MY DRAGON"

I turned around to face my enemy and smiled at him and saw a look of fear now in he's eyes and licked my lips at he's fear this wasn't over yet.

"WATCH ON LORD OF DRAGONS THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU TO"

I raised my hand up to the heavens and pointed two fingers up to the sky as thunder clapped and dark black clouds started to form around the very head of the disabled Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as I chanted a spell like no other a spell that would destroy this monster in one strike.

The black clouds around its head started to spin faster and faster before they became melded into one this was the end.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DRAGON"

I turned to him once again and smiled.

"Your Next... RAIGEKI"

Thunder crashed and the clouds dispersed when a giant thunderbolt rocketed from the heavens destroying everything in its path before striking the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in the back. The Dragon cried in pain as every part of its body started to burn and I watched on in satisfaction at my work as the monster suffered before finally dieing from my Raigeki thunderbolt leaving just a soldering mass of blood and bones and I turned towards Lord Of Dragons and pointed towards him.

"NOW YOUR MINE"

-Well What Did You Think I Need To Apolagise Once Again For The Long Delay In Updates Again But Like I Said I've Been In Ill Health But I'll Try To Keep The Updates Running A Little More RequentFrom Now On.I Hope You Liked This Chapter But Is It Really Time For Dark Magician To Get He's Hands Around The Neck Of That Murder Lord Of Dragons AndAvenge The Women He Loved Or Dose Lord Of Dragons Have One More Surprize For Are Suffering Prince Well We,re Gonna Have to Wait And See Course I Know _But Im Not Telling_ Please Fell Free To Drop Any Reviews And Thank You For Reading-


	15. Wrath Of The Gods

Chapter 14: Wrath Of The Gods

-Ok firstly I have to say sorry for taking so long with the new chapter that appears on the next page. For anyone that has previously read Chapter 14: Wrath of The Gods you don't have to worry. Nothings changed I just had to rework it, I just didn't like its wording. If you would like to read it again and let me know what you think I'd appreciate it but its not necessary. For people that didn't get a chance Please Read on and Please Enjoy-

I stood looking up at Lord Of Dragons and smiled at the Duel that was about to come. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon had been beaten and the only monster left to feel my rage was that murderer Lord Of Dragons. I relished in the pain I was about to force on him and once he was dead I could finally join my beloved Mana in the afterlife.

Then I was crippled with a surging pain in my side and I clutched at my ribs and felt the blood from the wound I had sustained from my last battle, I was to weak to move let along fight. I fell to my knees as the pain consumed me as I tried to hold my life's fluid into my body wondering just how deep this wound was.

"Ha, Ha, Ha your not even worth my time Dark Magician you can't even stand how do you think your goner Duel me with that wound of yours Ha, Ha Ha"

"i'll still kill you, you bastard" pain was clear in my voice as I looked up at him high in his castle.

"Dark Magician your not even worth my blade but don't you think your being a little unfair you still haven't completed your end of are deal remember."

"What you lying murdering dog, I defeated your most powerful Dragon's and when I did that you gave your word you'd Duel me"

"And I shall when you defeat my most powerful Dragon"

"I did your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is dead I killed it"

"That you did Dark Magician but my Ultimate Dragon lays dormant waiting for me to summon it. And Dark Magician My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons strength pails in comparison to this beast"

Lord of Dragons started laughing hysterically as I looked up at him he had to be lying a creature more powerful than the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon it just wasn't possible.

"Now Dark Magician prepare yourself for this creature embodies absolute perfection no other Dragon comes close to its power"

Lord Of Dragons then outstretched his arms like a crucifixion as suddenly orbs of bright white light started to form around him. The five white orbs circled around my hated enemy before flying into the air and landing around me in a perfect circle.

"Now come forth my Dragons offer your very Souls to the awakening of this ultimate creature"

Then from the air came a giant orange Dragon. Its wings stretched out almost as long as its body as it settled down upon one of the white orbs with a blank expression in its dark red eyes.

"WHATS GOING ON" I cried but I received no answer as Lord Of Dragons continued with this strange ritual.

Suddenly another monster came from the air but this time it was a three headed sea serpent with deep blue and red scales. Just like the other monster it settled down upon one of these five orbs just across from the first monster.

What is this what's going on where were these Dragons were coming from? Then the air around us was felled with a roar from another Dragon. This monster one came from the air with Dark red scales they where jagged and pointy like swords all other this body and its underbelly was a gleaming sliver almost like iron, but just like the other Dragons it just settled down upon these strange glowing orbs as I looked around at these three beasts my body still raced with pain when another roar filled the air.

Another Dragon came this time from the very depths of the Castle. Its entire upper body was completely covered with spiked armour and as it ran the ground shook as it took its place onto one of the orbs. This Dragon looked completely impenetrable with its blood red underbelly but silver armour but like the others its eyes just turned a blank shade of white as they just waited for something.

I looked at each of these Dragons and each one looked just as powerful as the one standing next to it. I was surrounded on almost all sides but one orb remained unused. But it wasn't to stay that way as from out of the clouds came a golden and green scaled Dragon and it landed on the final orb. This one I recognised it was the Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of The End. That Dragon was said to be completely unstoppable as I gazed up at Lord Of Dragons as he smiled at me with a dark evil grin. Was he planning on setting everyone of these Dragons on me at once. I was trapped in the centre of these Dragons and I waited for them to attack but they all appeared mesmerised by some unknown power their eyes showed no emotion as I looked at them and then up at Lord of Dragons as he began to chant.

"Great Dragon I offer you the souls of these five Dragons. For Fire I offer my Tyrant Dragon. Of Water I offer my Ocean Dragon Lord Neo-Daedalus. For Earth I offer my Des Volstgalph. From Wind I offer the Armed Dragon LV8 and finely I offer from the realm of Darkness the Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of The End"

Then the orbs began to glow and engulf these Dragons in an overpowering white light.

I shielded my eyes from the light as I heard Lord of Dragons start to laugh like a maniac as I tried desperately to see him.

"Dark Magician my offering has been accepted and a new era of power begins. Now listen to me my five Dragons I offer you to form a creature of unparalleled strength and supreme power. Dark Magician behold the Ultimate Monster my Five Gods Dragon"

Then the earth began to shake more powerful then an earthquake. Thunder clapped and lightning struck the ground around the circle as the very souls of these Dragons were sucked from there body and began to draw a 10 point star upon the ground, as there bodies were absorbed into the orbs themselves.

Then the very earth beneath me began to split apart and then lift up like something was coming out from the very ground. The earth shattered into pieces and I quickly leaped from the circle and looked at the canyon that had opened to see what was happening.

"Ha, Ha it worked the object of your destruction has arrived"

What was he talking about there was nothing there this must be some kind of trick.

And then I saw it raising from the very earth like some kind of Demon a gigantic five headed Dragon. No a five headed monster that was all I could call it.

It rose from the very earth in slow-motion its five heads slivering like snakes each head was like a different element. One head was made of what looked like water it had large gills suspended at the side of its pointed face and gills that ran down its neck towards its body.

Next to that head was a head that looked completely made of fire its head licked and fluttered in the wind as it looked at me with its pointed green eyes and almost smiled as its gazed settled on me.

The head that fallowed was a head that looked like it was made up of the darkest shadows its face had the look of evil on it as it slivered among the other heads.

And another head looked like it was made of rock it had yellow eyes and a row of razor sharp spikes along its head that ran down its neck to the body of this monster.

And lastly a head that shone in a strange green glow a head that looked like it was made out of pure metal. Its armoured skin flowed down its neck and connected it to its body which looked like it was made of stone.

It had what resembled the chest of a man with small arms lined with three large claws. Its wings spread out almost twice the size of this beast. Its long think tail spread out across the ground like a serpent and every time it slammed it to the ground the earth shook. Lastly its legs were unbelievable large and at the end if each of its ungodly large legs was a large foot at least six times my own size and large claws protruded from the bottom just in front of me.

I shook in fear as I looked up to the air at this unbelievable sight really nothing could describe what kind of creature this was it looked like I was standing in the very shadow of evil itself.

I felt liquid run down my leg at the sight of this thing nothing had ever made me feel this much fear in my life I would rather be standing in the shadows of one hundred Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons than this one single entity as it cast its gaze upon me with all ten of its eyes.

"Dark Magician welcome to your destruction."

I heard the words of someone near by but I couldn't hear properly I was frozen in terror my brain sending a thousand thoughts a second to every part of my body and I shook unable to control my movements when I just snapped.

Fear gripped my very souls and the only thing I could think of doing was to fight. I grabbed my sceptre and attacked with every last bit of magic I had. I rapidly cast spell after spell at this monster smoke and dust forming into a cloud around this thing and I continued blasting with everything I had.

I continued firing blast upon blast of Dark Magic until I almost collapsed onto the earth and grabbed my injured side whilst gasping for breath. When the smoke began to clear my eyes opened in horror when I saw this monster was standing like nothing had happened.

It stood almost laughing at me as I shook my head unable to believe this. I had used every last ounce of my strength in attacking that thing but is didn't even scratch it what is this thing.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Dark Magician it all over you cant touch this monster. This is no ordinary Dragon it was crafted by the very hands of the Gods."

"what are you talking about crafted by the hand of the gods?"

"I mean Dark Magician that you are looking into the very eyes of five of the six Gods of the world. You see many years ago long before are very ancestors were born this world was ruled by six mighty gods. Five of the six gods struck fear into the very hearts of the people of this world but one ruled with the hand of goodness. But soon the people of this world started to turn their back on these Gods and to punish these infidels the Gods decided to unite their powers and form a single invincible entity, but one of the gods reclined to this. And so five of the six gods united there strength and they created the single most feared creature the world has ever known it is the creature that now stands before you. The five gods of Fire Water Earth Wind and Darkness now cast there gaze upon you Dark Magician its all over."

I couldn't believe this was there any truth to that tale was I really facing the very Gods themselves embodied in this monster. It had to be true nothing else could explain how this monster was created nothing but the Gods could create such a monstrosity.

How could I fight the wrath of five gods of the ancient world. Was this punishment for my blasphemy back at the temple, was I only now being punished for destroying the very gods that now stood towering before me.

"Great Gods of The Ancients cast your Rage upon this man and strike him down with your rage"

The monsters heads began to sliver as their eyes glowed in the every colour imaginable. The earth shook and lightning struck the ground like rain when this monster released its inner strength. All five heads fired beams of fire water wind earth and darkness.

They entertained and ran across the ground in a sweeping action consuming everything they touched and I leaped back just fast enough to save myself from being swallowed up by this monsters attack.

I laid on the ground and looked back at what had transpired. The earth had been completely cut open from what must had been just a small glimpse of what this Dragon could really do.

"Your done Dark Magician accept it"

"NEVER"

I pulled myself up to my feet and ran towards this freak of nature. My ribs protesting against my movements as I jumped the small ravine this monster had created and fired a Dark Magic Attack at the very heart of the Five Gods Dragon.

My blast hit the beast directly but It just bounced off of it like it was nothing. One of the heads retaliated with a dark mass of energy which struck me in the chest knocking me hard to the floor.

I reached for my chest my breathing shallow and body feeling broken from just one attack of this beast. Its tail then swiped across the earth and struck me in the side knocking me across the ground like a rag doll.

My body bounced broken across the hard unforgiving ground of Yami. From just two attacks by the Five Gods Dragon I was broken. My body felt like water and pain crippled every part of my being. I rolled across the dirt in pain my blood touching the ground as I saw my sceptre just a few feet from me.

I rolled onto my stomach and tried to pull myself across the ground every muscle in un uproar of pain as I slowly reached out to my sceptre. I crawled slowly towards my weapon my arms just inches from it when I felt a great weight push itself down onto my back.

My whole body was forced down into the earth as I saw sharp claws in front of me. The Five Gods Dragon had brought its foot down on my back and I felt its great weight almost breaking my spine as I tried to reach out for my weapon I could almost touch it I was so close.

"Stop my Dragon don't kill him"

The monster stopped pressing down on my body but kept its foot down on my body as I struggled for my life. I heard the sound of footsteps near me as looked to the left of the Dragons foot and saw a pair of Dragon bone boots walking around towards the front of the Dragon a long cape draping across the ground when they stopped just in front of me.

"Look at you Dark Magician a fighter to the end even faced with this great monster you still think you can win."

I looked up into the face of Lord Of Dragons looking down at me with his arms crossed across his chest and large smile on he face.

"I should really congratulate you I've never had to summon this Dragon to defeat anyone before"

"ERR EHH (Cough) f… fuck you"

I reached out towards his boot with my hand wanting nothing more than to hurt him but he just knocked my hand away with his boot like it was rubbish.

"You'll be happy to know though Dark Magician I'm not goner kill you. No I think you've proven to be very valuable to me. You see defeating my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon showed me just what kind of strength you have inside of you Prince Mahado and I think you'll make a fine general for my army of Dragons"

" Ha never (cough) I'll never join you"

"But I'm sure I can _persuade_ _you_ Dark Magician"

Then he lowered he's hands to the side of my head and I watched as his eyes transformed to a perfectly clear white. Then his hands grabbed the side of my face and he smiled a crocked smile and laughed.

"Welcome Dark Magician fell the power of BRAIN CONTROL"

I screamed as I felt my mind being invaded by this bastard but I was to weak to fight. I felt my mind start to give and soon my eyes were a glaze as I passed out underneath the foot of the Five Gods Dragon and in the arms of my most hated enemy my screams echoing across the land.

-Oh No Dark Magician's been captured by Lord of Dragons. What will happen to are Hero now that his mind is under the control of that monster. Will he ever be able to find peace and avenge the death of his beloved Mana. Well I'm not telling sorry but please read the next chapter and maybe you'll find out. Thanks for Reading and Please Review.-


	16. The War Begins

Chapter 15: The War Begins 

-Firstly I have to express my deepest apologies to anyone that has been fallowing this story for how long its taken me to write this chapter. I hate to admit it but I have basically been neglecting this story as I've been working on so many Kim Possible stories. But now I've re-found my inspiration for Fragile Hearts and hope to work that inspiration into future chapters. Sorry once again and Please read on and Please enjoy.-

The cold chill of desert winds blew across the wet soil of the Earth realm. The winds whipped at the skin of the warriors that stood on the brink of war, their swords glistening in the fading light from the stars above.

The look upon each of the warriors faces was that of hatred fear and loathing all into one. The tension was so tight they could cut it with a single swipe of their swords. Some warriors stood by the front line of their ranks. There faces awash with fear as their enemy would soon arrive.

"Are you sure he's going to show its been almost six moons since he last attacked." asked a weary soldier clad in strong golden armour and a large Axe that he held tight in his hand.

"He'll show. Black Luster Soldier has even called upon the Pharaoh for help once more." replied his friend who stood fully adorned in black armour. His right arm a crushing blade that shone like his iron armour.

"But Gearfried that army of Dragons almost wiped out are entire force last time wouldn't it be best to just surrender." the face of the young knights spoke off his fear as his friend turned to him. Through the eyes of his iron helmet Gearfried's eyes burned.

"We are Warriors of the Earth Realm. This land has nurtured us for generations we never surrender Axe Raider understand" Axe Raider nodded his head just as the Pharaoh King Yami road by the front of the army. All solders dropped to one knee as their ruler road by them. The Pharaohs face also told a sad tale. His face spoke of fear. Even a son of Ra feared his enemy.

"Black Luster Soldier" cried The Pharaoh as he road his black stallion towards the mighty warrior as he spoke to his consorts.

"Yes my Pharaoh" replied Black Luster Soldier as he humbled himself to the Son of Ra before shaking his kings hand.

"Has word from are scouts reached us." asked the Pharaoh as he looked upon the Earth Realms mightiest warrior.

"No great Pharaoh. Word has not even reached are posts I fear they've fallen to the same fate as are pervious scouts." The declaration for War had come from Lord of Dragons allowing then just 24 hours to prepare their forces before he attacked once more. They had tried to send scouts to spy on his forces but none of them had returned.

"Any news from Guardian Angel Joan and her forces of Light my King"  
"No but she swore to me that she would arrive in time to help us"  
"I don't trust her my Pharaoh, she still holds a grudge against the forces of Darkness and they have come to help us" Black Luster spoke with such anger in his voice. The ruler of the forces of light had sworn to the Pharaoh before that she would aid there crusade against the Lord of Dragons. But when that tyrant had attacked her forces were nowhere to behold betrayal was something Black Luster Soldier never let go unpunished.

"Black Luster Guardian Angel Joan swore that her forces would be ready at come to my command whenever I wished. I sent war envoys to her realm the second you informed me of Lord of Dragons declaration all we can do now is wait."

"But my Pharaoh"  
"Please Black Luster try to show some faith. I know its hard this is your home, Guardian Angel Joan knows this. If that tyrant Lord of Dragons brakes the Earth Realm the other Realms are all vulnerable even the Realm of Light. She will be here."

The Pharaoh spoke great words of wisdom but Black Luster Soldier couldn't help but feel worried. His friend Mahado had gone off alone to face that monster and he hadn't returned. Black Luster Soldier was the only one that knew where the great Spellcaster was travelling to, the look of revenge in his eyes still haunted the mind of the great warrior. Then soon after his friend had left in search of his head Lord of Dragons sent a decree stating War upon the earth realm once more. If Mahado had been defeated then their army was doomed.

"My Pharaoh" called a voice from across the hills of the earth realm as a single horse rode towards them. It was one of there scouts and he road towards them with a sense of urgency around him. He halted his horse just by his master and King as he left his horses back and knelled to Pharaoh Yami.

"My King Dragons hundreds of them thousands coming this way"  
"HOW FAR" shouted the Pharaoh his voice ringing with concern this was to early they weren't even fully prepared yet.

"Only a hours ride my King I've never seen so many Dragons. Also he now controls the Red-Eyes Black Dragon"

Hearing those words The Pharaoh stumbled back as if his very legs has turned to dust. Around them were gasps of horror and disbelief. Tsurugi Black Luster Soldier most trusted consort began to weep at the thought of the greatest of all Spellcasters had been destroyed. Buster Blader Mahado's friend lowered his head in his hands trying to hide the tears his eyes began to shed.

In rage Black Luster Soldier drew his blade and screaming to the heavens he sliced through a nearby table in just one swipe, his blade digging into the earth of his home world.

"I TOLD HIM. I TOLD HIM NOT TO GO ALONE BUT THE FOOL WOULDN'T LISTEN" Cried Black Luster Soldier as Tsurugi tried to comfort her master.

"You knew Black Luster?" asked Buster Blader as the Black Luster Soldier stood up to face him Tsurugi still holding on to her masters arm.

"Yes about to days ago he came looking for Lord of Dragons location. I tried not to give it to him, we tried to make him see sense but the look in his eyes. It still haunts me I knew anything I said he wouldn't listen to so I had no choice"

"You Killed him you sent him on a suicide mission." Cried Buster Blader as he stood face to face when his fellow Elite Royal Guard his own large blade in his hands as he looked into the Eyes of The Black Luster Soldier.

"No he wanted to go he swore to kill him for Mana's revenge. If you saw him you'd know what I mean"

"It doesn't matter all I know is that The Dark Magician is now dead" The entire army seemed to hear that and chaos erupted among the ranks of the Army.

"You hear that the Dark Magician's dead"  
"No it cant be true"  
"I has to be if his dead we don't stand a chance"  
"No we have to fight"  
"I'm not going straight to Anubis I want to live I have a wife and son"  
"YEAH ME TO"

Suddenly that army began to brake up as people began to leave the battlefield. Black Luster Soldier Buster Blader even Summoned Skull tried to convince the army not to leave but nothing they said calmed them.

Suddenly the sound of a horn sounded across the ranks and the people turned to see a tear faced Pharaoh on the back of his steed. He stood his face filled with grief and shame as he looked upon the Army of warrior and sages all with the same look. The look of deserters on their faces.

"NOBLE WARRIOR OF THE EARTH REALM. MAGES OF THE FIRE REALM. FIENDS OF THE REALM OF DARKNESS. LOOK AT YOU. ALL OF YOU READY TO JUST UP AND LEAVE AT THE FIRST SIGN OF TROUBLE." The Pharaoh spoke with Rage in his voice as he road along the front of his army looking for just one face that stayed true to the vanquishing of their enemy but he saw none.

"Look at you all of you. You run from a monster that has taken the lives of so many of your friends. WHY DO YOU RUN DO YOU NOT WISH FOR THERE REDEMPTION" Cried the Pharaoh the feelings of his fallen friend fresh in his heart as a single man stood forward. He was the person the Pharaoh recognised as Celtic Guardian.

"Yes my Pharaoh. But if the Dark Magician can fall then what chance so we stand." cried Celtic Guardian as the rest of the army cried the same thing as Yami looked upon them all his head shaking in shame.

"You stand just as much a chance as anyone else. You are all great warriors and I know your feelings. Your afraid. EVEN I SON OF RA AM AFRAID. IT BRAKES MY HEART TO SEE YOU ALL AFRAID. But if we run now this monster will not stop. He will hunt as all down. He will destroy your homes. Will feed the bodies of your children to his Dragons. I know your afraid but I stand forward ready to fight on. I FOR ONE WITH THE GODS AS MY WITNESSES WILL NEVER LET MY HOME, MY COUNTRY BE PLUNDERED BY A TYRANT. NOW WHOS WITH ME. Cried the Pharaoh as he road across the grass on his mighty horse.

"I'M WITH YOU MY PHARAOH." Came a cry from the mob and the Pharaoh looked out towards them all.

"Who called out to me come forth. The one with courage come forth." called the Pharaoh. As a small warrior came from the crowd. He wore a purple robe and glistening silver samurai armour as he looked at the Pharaoh with courage in his eyes.

"Mystic Swordsman LV2 EVEN ONE SO SMALL WOULD MUCH RATHER FIGHT THEN SEE HIS HOMELAND BE TAKEN BY THIS MONSTER Swordsman I welcome you" Pharaoh Yami extended his hand out to the small warrior just as another warrior came and stood by the Pharaoh's steed. Slowly more and more of the warriors came forth. All looked upon the rest of the Army still talking among themselves as the Pharaoh road back across the grass looking at them all.

"YOU SEE THERE IS CORAGE WITHIN YOU ALL OF YOU. YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH TO PUSH BACK THIS MONSTER. . . The Dark Magician was my friend Prince of all the Dark Realm. Dark Magician Girl was my friend. I know their both watching us from the underworld together wanting their death to be avenged, and I for one will see to it that they shall. I just like you have lost loved ones in this war. I HAVE HAD MY WOUNDS STITCHED BY THE HEALERS JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU."

"YES MY PHARAOH AND WE LOVE YOU FOR IT" "YES WE'RE WITH YOU PHARAOH" Cried more voices from with in the ranks as more brave warriors came forth to stand by the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh smiled at the band of warriors that stood by his side a tear falling from his eyes at their strength.

"Although what we face is are greatest threat. It is the a threat that I myself Pharaoh Yami with Black Luster Soldier Buster Blader and these warriors all stand prepared to face. As we await for the arrival of are greatest enemy we all think of just one thought and I know it burns within each and every one of you as well. It is the voice that's says that I will not be enslaved by this monster. It is a voice that says we stand true to are sacking of this beast. It is a voice that I know you hear. It says stand straight and fight.  
We fight for are loved ones. We fight for the ones we've lost. We fight for are country. But most of all MOST OF ALL WE FIGHT FOR ARE FREEDOM." The Pharaoh raised his sword above his head as the army erupted in cheers. The armies cries could be heard even across the hills as they all began to walk back to the front lines.

"ARE YOU WITH ME"

"YES…" came a cry from every soul of the army. The Pharaoh gave a call for victory as they army began to come back to their ranks. They came back to were they once stood their faces now fresh with a new found courage as the Pharaoh looked upon them all and smiled. He road his horse back and forth across the front of the Army looking into the eyes of all his warriors and saw them all bustling with only one thought. The thought of freedom and they would never allow Lord of Dragons to take that from them.

They all stood united just as the sound of thunder filled the air. The army stood ready just as the air was filled with Dragons and the land plagued by the footsteps of these great beasts. The War Had Begun.

"Well that's chapter 15 down. I Once again speak my deepest apologies for the unjustly long wait for this chapter. I am really sorry and hope it was worth it. Although to make it up everyone that has read this story to post the next chapter up with in the next day or so. Also I hope the inspirational speech the Pharaoh spoke was ok. I've never writ a speech before and I couldn't help but look at Braveheart for the inspiration. No one gives a speech like Mel Gibson. Sorry once more for the long wait and hope you enjoyed this chapter.-


	17. A Tainted Loved One

Chapter 16: A Tainted Loved One. 

-Finally I've got chapter 16 up and running. I've worked on this one even since I completed chapter 15 as a way to say sorry for my really long delays in updates. Also it's the first time in a long time that I've written a fight scene so I hope its ok. Please read and please Enjoy.-

The earth shook and the sound of thunder filled the air as The Pharaoh and his warriors stood firm at the arrival of their hated enemy once more. The Pharaoh waited on his mighty black stallion as he was surrounded by his Elite Royal guard. Buster Blader and Black Luster Solider stood by his side ready to fight, ready to avenge the slaying of their friends Mahado and Mana and every soul this monster had taken in his raid on the Earth Realm.

Lord of Dragons forces seemed to have grown since his last assault. Now it looked as though their weary army of hundreds maybe only a thousand brave men and women were facing an assault of thousands of Dragons. The beasts glared at the opposing army of warriors, there swords sceptres lances and spears drew for combat.

Then just as the sun began to rise over the hills of the east did the air fill with Dragons. There were so many that they seemed to darken the sun. Dragons of every kind from earth to fire to darkness, Dragons from every realm flooded either the land or air. Even the mighty Black Luster Solider gripped his sword in fear.

"My Pharaoh there's so many Dragons maybe it would be best to have me lead the assault." asked Black Luster Soldier in fear for the Pharaohs safety.

"No Black Luster I stay. I am leader of these lands and I stay with my friends. I will never flee" The Pharaoh sat strong upon his horse as his Millennium Puzzle began to glow around his neck.

"WARRIOS OF EGYPT" Cried the Pharaoh as he began to ride his horse in front of the army once more. "I KNOW WHAT WE FACE IS MENACING BUT WE FACE IT TOGETHER. TOGETHER WE CAN VANQUISH THIS ENEMY. THE GODS ARE WITH US" The army erupted once more at the Pharaohs mighty words as he came back to the front and centre.

"Buster Blader"  
"My King" spoke Buster Blader as he bowed his head to the Pharaoh.

"Take are horse back forces and characters and lead them to the side. When he gives the order to attack we'll charge. Then lead the horses into battle we'll ride over these Dragons this time"  
"Yes my Pharaoh. RIDERS WITH ME" called Buster Blader as Tsurugi pulled a white horse to Buster Blader. Buster Blader then mounted the horse and began to ride leading the riders away from the battlefield.

Lord of Dragons saw this and he smiled upon his airborne Divine Dragon - Excelion his Chaos Emperor Dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Look at them every horse back rider or charioteer is running away. What do you think my general." asked Lord of Dragons as next to him came the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Its once deep red eyes now burned sharp crystal blue and upon his back was a single man.

He wore a dark red magician's robe with a large black vale that covered his face, his only feature was his deep red eyes as he looked upon the Egyptian forces with hatred. A hatred that shone from those burning red eyes.

"We attack forward. Ground assault kill every one there. No prisoners." came the cold voice of the general as he looked at his master. He held up his dark green sceptre as he commanded his Dragon to fly forward.

"Remember. Those people down there are your enemies. They are the one's that hunt you like a dog. They tried to kill your Dragon. I am your only friend." spoke the cold voice of Lord of Dragons with an evil smile on his face as he watched his general nod his head.

"DRAGONS MOVE OUT" Came the hate filled voice of the general. His dark red robes and deep red armour glistening in the rising rays of the sun. The land based Dragons roared as he road his Dragon above them. He pointed his sceptre towards the Army of warriors as his voice field the air.

"KILL, KILL THEM ALL. DESTROY THEM, LEAVE NO BODY UNBROKEN KILL" Cried the Dragon armies general as the sound of the Dragon flute sounded. The Dragons shrieked at the sound of their masters flute as the red mage pointed his sceptre forward.

"CHARGE…" cried the mage as the front Dragon forces shrieked and began to run towards the warriors their fangs and teeth glistening like the scales of there bodies as they charged.

The Pharaoh and Black Luster watched as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon flew over heads of the Dragon forces. It was true Mahado had fallen. The Pharaoh watched in almost disability as the Dragon of his greatest ally now served that evil tyrant. After everything he'd done for Mana. The sacrifices he'd made for his land. He had been killed by that Monster.

"A Reward a thousand pieces of Gold to anyone that brings me the head of that monster Lord of Dragons. WE WILL AVENGE ARE FALLEN ALLIES" Screamed the Pharaoh as he watched the Dragon army begin to shriek. Then the Pharaoh felt the heart of a noble warrior by his side. He looked down from his mighty steed as Princess Of Tsurugi took Buster Blader's place at his side.

"Tsurugi what are you doing" asked Black Luster Solider as he called her to him.  
"I fight by your side master, and I fight for the Pharaoh. Lord of Dragons killed my friend and her lover she must be avenged." she spoke with such courage as she drew her blade and humbled herself to her master.

"Please put down your sword Tsurugi, go get back to the back lines." commanded Black Luster Soldier as Tsurugi stood firm. This was the first time since he'd rescued her from Skull Knight did she ever disobeyed her master.

"Please get back Tsurugi I can't have you fight on the battlefield"  
"But you taught me how to use a sword master. Mana must be avenged and you-" suddenly Black Luster Soldier took Tsurugi into his arms and brought her face near to his. His lips gently touched her face as he spoke into her ear.

"Please I can't fight Lord of Dragons if I'm concerned for you. Help the wounded if you wish but Please don't come onto the battlefield. I'd be lost if I lost you" Black Luster then let his princess lose as she looked at him with shock in her eyes. Black Luster looked at her his proud eyes almost begging her off the battlefield as she bowed to her master before leaving the frontlines.

She looked back at her master as he gazed at her a tear in her eyes as she ran. What did he just say to her, did he love her. She didn't know, but her masters command was her wish and she ran to the back of the Army waiting for the impending assault.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of the Dragon flute as the dragons shrieked as the sound of crashing thunder came across the air. This was it the final assault.

"CHARGE…" Came the cries of from the Red-Eyes Black Dragons rider and the Dragons started there attack.

"CHARGE…" Came the cries of the Pharaoh as he raised his sword high. The army behind him cried as they waived there swords and spears in the air as the Pharaoh road his horse forward.

The army fallowed the lead of the Pharaoh and Black Luster Soldier as they ran. They ran straight towards this opposing army of monster with courage and hope guiding them. The Pharaohs black stallion bounded across the moist green grass of the earth realm as he raised his sword high. Closer they came The dragons jaws opening wide for there attack as with a crash of thunder and slash of blades they attacked.

Bodies crashed with the jaws of Dragons. Swords struck the scales of the beasts. Bodies plied over bodies as the two armies met, the sounds of combat filling the air. Dragons mouths opened and attacked the warriors there powerful jaws snapping through flesh and bone as they attacked.

The warriors of Egypt fought with courage as then drove there swords lances any weapon they had into the hearts of these Dragon beasts. The Pharaoh on his mighty stead attacked and killed many a Dragon. His blade hacking into the heads of the beasts spilling there blood on the grass around them.

Another Dragon fell just by the Pharaoh as a spear pierced its side. The Dragon fall howling in pain just as the thrower was attacked by another Dragon. The Dragon attacked the man, capturing his neck in its powerful jaws before pulling his throat clear from his body, his blood soaked cries echoing across the battlefield.

Suddenly the Dragon forces got more aggressive. They attacked in pairs of two onto one warrior, tearing who ever stood in there path to pieces. Many warriors fell as they attacked when suddenly the sound of horses filled the air. The warriors looked as their horse riders returned to the battle. They cheered as Buster Blader lead them back onto the battlefield, his lance flashing in the lightning as he road. With there cavalry returned the Warriors began to silence the attacking wave of Dragons.

They attacked the Dragon army slaying their bodies, the horses riding over the dragons like grass as Lord of Dragons watched his army begin to fall.

"No this can't be happening" cried the demented warlord as his general flew by his side watching as their army was decimated.

"You lead them full attack we hit them with everything we have" shouted Lord of Dragons to his general as he flew his Red-Eyes in silence towards the ground.  
"Now its time to stop playing games with you Pharaoh" thought Lord of Dragons as he blew once more into his flute.

The dragons shrieked once more and attacked full force, not giving the army of warriors time to even recover from the last assault. The Mikazukinoyaiba forces attacked the horse back warriors swinging there deadly crescent swords decapitating the horses bring the warriors crashing to the ground. The sky was then filed with the deadly Spear dragons as they attacked. There cyclone blasts destroyed any kind of defence that the warriors had knocking their broken bodies across the ground.

Then from the very heavens themselves came a thundering blast of energy. A single attack unlike anything that the warriors had ever faced. Though the flashing of lighting and the beginnings of rain the man riding the Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacked. His powerful beams of magic struck the forces sending them scattering as some of them were hit. The bodies of broken warriors littered the ground from just one of this mans attacks as his Dragon touched the earth and he dismounted.

A brave warrior then attacked with his mighty red blade circling with flames as he attacked the evil mage. But the Dragon armies general held up his sceptre in a defensive strike. The Flame Swordsman's attack was useless and the mage grabbed out at the warrior of the Fire Realm. He grabbed the Flame Swordsman around the throat watching at he strangled the brave warrior before taking his sceptre and turning it in his hand. He flipped his sceptre in his hand and drove the end of his weapon into the stomach of the Flame Swordsman. The swordsman's blood wetted the his hand as he kicked the dishonoured body of the Swordsman from his weapon.

Then another warrior attacked the mage. His attack was just deflected by the generals sceptre as he turned and fired a deep purple blast of magic at another warrior. The warriors body was completely consumed by his attack as his screams thundered across the battlefield. He then turned to the one that had attacked him before. He kicked up a fallen spear that lay by is feet and caught it in his hand. Then without a hint of emotion threw it at the warrior, it was to fast to avoid and it struck him in the face almost going completely through his head, his blood splashing onto the armour of the red mage as he turned and killed another warrior.

The Pharaoh saw the chaos this single warrior was doing to his army and drawing his sword and turning his horse he attacked. He road his black stallion towards this mage just as he mercilessly used his sceptre to pin another warrior to the ground. The mage turned towards the advancing Pharaoh and raised his sceptre towards the charging King. The Pharaoh raised his sword about to attack when the mage attacked him.

He fired a dark blast of magic and it struck the neck of his horse sending it crashing to the earth. The pharaoh was thrown from his horse as his body crashed to the ground by the feet of the mage.

During the battle Black Luster Soldier saw the Pharaoh fall. In blind loyalty for the safety of his king he attacked any nearby Dragons. His might sword cutting the bodies of any Dragon in half. He was attacked by a Yamadron but with one swing of his sword he cut all three heads of the beast off, sending them slithering to the ground like serpents. A Mikazukinoyaiba then attacked the Black Luster Soldier with its blade, but the mighty warrior cut through its sword with ease before swinging his sword and slicing the monster in half as he fought towards the Pharaoh.

As Black Luster Solider fought through the crowds of Dragons the Pharaoh laid at the feet of this mage as he glared down upon him with Evil eyes. He reached down to the fallen king but the Pharaoh rolled from his grasp. He picked up his sword and stood ready to fight. He attacked with his sword but the mage defended himself from the Pharaoh's downward strike. He then kicked out at the Pharaoh his foot striking the King in the stomach before blasting him with his dark magic. The Pharaoh was thrown across the battlefield as he crashed to the ground. Blood fell from the son of Ra's mouth only the magic of his millennium puzzle saved him from such a powerful attack. His body was drained of energy and through hazy vision he looked at the mage towered over him his eyes still only clear through the black vale. Silently he pointed his sceptre towards the King ready to make the final strike.

"NO MY PHARAOH" came the voice of a woman as suddenly the mage was attacked from behind. Somebody had grabbed him from behind pulling and tearing at his back as he tried to fight this unknown person off. He tossed and turned his efforts in vain as this person wouldn't let go. Suddenly he jumped back sharply and forced the body of this person to crash onto the floor his body forcing the air out of his assailants lungs as he jumped to his feet.

He turned to see who had attacked him and looked upon the body of a young woman. She had long flowing blond hair and a red robe and she clutched at her sides in pain. He reached down and grabbed her by her robes. He yanked her violently into the air before striking her stomach with his foot. His kick sent her across the battlefield before falling to ground. He lashed out at her again striking her ribs once more as she rolled along the ground screaming in pain.

She felt the feeling of a sword by her hand and she grasped it tight. She slowly raised to her feet her sword ready to fight as the mage struck out at her. His sceptre knocked the sword from her hand with ease as his weapon struck her face braking her mouth as she fell. Her blood spilled fresh from her mouth as she groaned in pain, she looked up into the eyes of her attacker as he towered over her. He grabbed her by her robes and yanked her to her feet once more as she grabbed out at his face.

Shock filled her very soul as she tore the vale from his face to revel Mahado the Dark Magician. His eyes burned as he looked into her eyes, they burned with hatred as he forced his head forward and struck hers with his. She fell back down to the ground her blood falling on his face as he raised her back up to her feet, Slowly he placed his sceptre to her heart as she looked into his eyes and so nothing of the man she'd once known.

"no Mahado please" begged the beaten warrior her voice weak, as an evil smile crossed the lips of the Dark Magician before he struck.

-No Dark Magician now fights for the Dragon Army. What can the forces of Egypt do now that there greatest Spellcaster fights against them. Who was it that woman that Mahado attacked. Any ideas. Also I hope to start work on Chapter 17 in a few days but I have a lot of stories to get back on track with, but I'll try not to make anyone wait to long for the next chapter. Thanks for Reading and Please Review.-


	18. The Fall Of A Princess

Chapter 17: The Fall Of A Princess 

-Hello everyone, I must say that its great to finally be able to sit back down at my PC and get back to what I love doing. Writing my stories for the people that are kind enough to read them. I must apologise for the long wait for this rather short chapter, but I'm afraid the person that said we should all work for a living probably didn't stick around to do it himself LOL. I hope the next chapter will be up within the next three day's (Promise) but I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Please read on and Please enjoy-

A blood soaked scream filled the air of the battlefield making everybody stop fighting. A flash of black magic shot across the sky, everything around them went negative. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, shadowing the screams of a female warrior, as onlookers watched on in shock.

"NO!" came the cries of a single warrior, he stood just feet away from the slaying. Alone, knee deep in bodies and bloodshed he cried out to the fallen warrior. Lightning surrounded a single red mage, striking all around him, as his Black Magic forced the body of a young woman into the air. Her body was thrown across the very winds. Blood flew from her body, staining the soil of the Earth Realm beneath her before her body crashed broken to the ground.

She lay in the earth. Her chest a open wound, her body twitched holding on to what little life the young blond had left from such a powerful attack. From amongst the chaos and brutality one man had seen it all. An Evil attack upon a defenceless warrior. The Black Luster Soldier had seen everything. He had been the one that cried as he watched her assailant attack. He had watched as Pharaoh Yami fell from his stallion, he had tried to rescue his King from certain destruction. But now he had seen the Dark Mage of the Dragon Army strike the one person he never wanted to be hurt, the only person he cared for. He looked toward the body of the fallen Pharaoh, he was being protected by the Warriors of Earth. He, Black Luster Soldier fallowed his heart. He ran across the battlefield, his mighty blade silencing any Dragon that attacked him as he approached the dishonoured body of Princess of Tsurugi.

He saw her dishevelled body laying broken in the Earth, her life's blood seeping away from her with every passing second, like a endless flow of crimson, only her brave spirit was keeping her alive. He fell to his knees as he gazed upon her, her delicate skin slashed and bloody, her eyes now beginning to clear, desperately he held her in his arms. Not knowing anything he could do to save her.

"Why Tsurugi? Why did you come onto the battlefield? I told you to say away" cried the great warrior as he now felt something that had only fallen from his eyes once fill. Tears fell from the great warriors eyes as he held her tight, when gently with what little strength she had left she touched his face.

"the. . .The Pharaoh (cough) he needs help" coughed the weakening voice of the fallen princess as Black Luster looked towards the battlefield once again. The Pharaohs guards were falling around him as they tried to protect him from the now approaching red mage.

"I can't leave you, I wont leave you" cried Black Luster as he tried to hold on to his fallen princess, as his tears touched the dieing skin of her hand.

"I hope (cough) I've never disappointed you master (cough)" blood started to fall from her lips as Black Luster Soldier pulled her close. Her blood fell upon his gold and blue armour as her body began to twitch once more.

"No Tsurugi please" begged Black Luster. Then like the great hand of Anubis had swept across all he held dear. He watched as Tsurugi's head slowly fell back, she then died in his arms.

Black Luster let out a cry of grief that flooded across the battlefield. He shock her body desperately, wanting her to awake. But she did not. She only looked back at him with frozen eyes, the bitter chill of death now clear In her once crystal blue orbs. Gently Black Luster shut her now lifeless eyes and lay her among the fallen before gripping his sword tight. Tears began to fill his eyes as he felt his sword begin to burn his hand.

She had been his most trusted friend in all his life. In a life time of war she had brought him peace. Inside he had felt things for her much stronger then anything he'd ever felt before, but he was a prince and she was a slave. He had saved her from Skull Knight much like Mahado had done for Mana, but even in freedom she stayed with him. She even insisted no calling him master even though he treated her as a equal. Now she had been taken from him. But she would be avenged!

Black Luster then took his blade and held it tight. He looked across the battlefield as he watched the red mage lift the body of Marauding Captain into the air, his body slipping down his sceptre leaving a trail of blood in its wake, before tossing his body aside like butchered cattle.

Black Luster rose to his feet. No more tears fell from his now burning blue eyes, now the only thing that filled his being was the better sting of Revenge. All he knew now is that he wanted to cause as much pain to the red mage as he possibly could before taking his life, like he had taken Tsurugi's, and in turning completely towards him he started pacing across the battlefield toward the killer mage.

Black Luster thundered towards the red mage, his sword slicing through any Dragon that dare try to stop him. Blood from the great beasts lay fallen in his wake as anything that dare try to thwart him came to a dismal end. His eyes burned from beneath his blue and gold helmet as another Dragon fell in a shower of blood. He approached like a demon from the very depths of the underworld, his blade shining as lightning struck the ground before him. Rain pounded down from the heavens washing the blood of the fallen from his sword. The fires of hate filled his every stride as he looked upon the person that had taken his love.

The red mage now stood towered over the still fallen Pharaoh, still weakened from the powerful attack he had delivered. Only a single person stood in his way. The young warrior stood strong behind a large shield of iron. His long flowing black mane clung to his face in the rain as he stood firm ready to protect the Pharaoh at all costs.

The mage only smiled, a wicked smile evil smile as he pointed his sceptre towards the cowering warrior, fear gripped every fibre of his body. But still he stood firm behind his shield, ready to protect his Pharaoh. Then as quick as a bolt of lightning the mage attacked. He fired his blast of Dark Magic out at close range colliding with the iron of the shield with a colossal BANG!

The warrior jolted backwards from the force of the attack, his shield shock as the air around him flashed in crimson and purple. He fought hard against the mages overwhelming power. Then his shield began to crumble. The large iron shield cracked down the middle like a piece of glass, as the warrior could only watch in horror as his only line of defence was ripped away before him. Finally with one last attack Big Shield Gardna was gone. He was hit with another bolt of Dark Magic sending him flying almost fifty feet across the battlefield leaving the Pharaoh totally defenceless now. The still weakened King Yami looked up into the face of the man that cowered over him. A handsome once trusted face greeted him as he looked into the face of The Dark Magician. He was about to die by the hands of his best friend.

"Mahado? Why?" asked King Yami as the Dark Magician just stood unfazed frozen ready to strike.

"MAHADO!" called the voice of a enraged warrior behind The Dark Magician. Slowly Mahado looked behind him, where his eyes fell upon a infuriated Black Luster Soldier. Here before him stood a person that dare challenge his power. Black Luster was standing in front of him, positively pulsating with rage. Rain was cascading down upon the two of them, Black Luster covered in the blood of many Dragons, Dark Magician, covered in the blood of the soldiers of the Pharaoh. Mahado gazed at Black Luster with hate filled eyes. He was the person that Lord of Dragons had ordered him to destroy. Turning from the Pharaoh like he was just a child, The Dark Magician raised his sceptre and pointed it towards the Black Luster Soldier.

"Now you Die!"

-I must apologise once more for this rather shot chapter, but I'll try to make it up to you all with the fight between Mahado and Black Luster, which I hope will be up very soon. Young lives have been cut short because of the terrible war, and now the two greatest champions of the age are about to clash. Could this be the end of either Black Luster Soldier or The Dark Magician. Well we'll have to wait and find out I'm afraid. Thanks for reading and Please Review.-


	19. Sorry

Firstly I'd like to say how sorry I am for my abysmal performance at my last chapter, and how sorry I am about how long it's taking me to update this story.

I'm currently in the middle on rendering these problems, and I hope you'll all accept my apologies. I meant no disrespect by my last chapter. I was just under pressure from myself to make it a enjoyable chapter and unfortunately I failed miserably.

I will be taking the last chapter off the story as soon as possible. Also I am going to rework some of the other chapters to. Try to update them a little bit. I can't believe how much my writing style has changed since me and KiWingz first put pen to paper on this story.

I hope you'll all accept my apology, and I look forward to more reviews from everyone who has be kind enough to review Fragile Heartz for so long.

Yours sincerely

DarrinX 


End file.
